Notre fleuriste mal aimé
by Mael Garnott
Summary: John et Sherlock reçoivent de mystérieux bouquets de fleurs. Mais ce qui semble assez anodin au départ se transformera bien vite en un jeu dangereux…
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Notre fleuriste mal-aimé

**Fandom :** Sherlock

**Genre :** Romance/Mystery

**Rating :** Je ne sais pas, on va dire K+ pour l'instant, mais ça risque de changer à la hausse.

**Résumé :** John et Sherlock reçoivent de mystérieux bouquets de fleurs. Mais ce qui semble assez anodin au départ se transformera bien vite en un jeu dangereux…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'ai pas reçu la moindre cenne pour ce texte.

**Notes : **Ignorez les évènements après le grand jeu de Moriarty.

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Comme chaque fois qu'ils avaient réglé une affaire assez complexe, les deux colocataires s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit restaurant pour finalement rentrer à leur logis tard dans la nuit, exténués et le sourire aux lèvres d'une blague échangée en toute complicité. Mrs Hudson était couchée depuis un bon moment déjà, on pouvait d'ailleurs entendre la légère vibration de ses ronflements dans le vestibule, comme si même endormit elle ne pouvait décidément pas se taire. Les deux hommes avaient donc monté les marches en catimini, étouffant leurs rires sous leurs mains, et passèrent le portique éternellement ouvert de leur appartement pour refermer le plus doucement derrière eux en faisant attention à ce que rien ne craque ou ne couine. Normalement, ils faisaient bien plus de bruit, toujours réchauffés par leurs discutions et quelques verres de vin, mais cette fois-ci John n'avait pu s'empêcher de remettre en doute les talents ninja de Sherlock, qui s'était empressé de remplir le défi la nuit même par différentes tactiques de pickpocket et d'approches silencieuses.

Bref, l'ambiance était tout naturellement à la fête, et en particulier au soulagement du côté de John qui accueillait avec plaisir la perspective d'une nuit complète de sommeil. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre dans l'immédiat d'un quelconque tueur à gage, fou psychopathe, organisation criminelle, et toutes ces autres choses qui faisaient partis de leur quotidien. Leur unique problème du lendemain serait probablement les courses, la vaisselle qui s'empilait, le foutoir indétrônable du détective consultant, et une énième expérience douteuse qui risquait de prendre racine dans la cuisine. L'appartement était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé, jusque dans sa poussière en suspension dans l'air, et dégageait quelque chose de profondément apaisant.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, probablement John se serait-il arrêté pour leur faire une tisane, en fermant les yeux sur les outils scientifiques traînant à des endroits tout à fait inusités, et ils se seraient tous les deux assis dans le salon pour discuter encore un peu… mais ses pas traînants et maladroits le menaient déjà à sa chambre. Son seul désire en poussant la porte fut d'enjamber la dernière petite distance le séparant de son lit et se laisser tomber sur le matelas en grognant, mais il eut le malheur d'ouvrir machinalement la lumière et découvrir qu'un nouveau mystère s'était sournoisement introduit dans leur appartement pendant leur absence. Un mystère qui allait probablement l'empêcher de dormir pour la semaine qui allait suivre.

Posé sur la tait d'oreiller avec un soin méticuleux, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches attendait. Sur le coup de l'étonnement, l'ancien militaire ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, et il resta pendant plusieurs secondes immobile à regarder cette étrange apparition, la bouche ouverte et les yeux papillonnants. Il finit par se lécher les lèvres avec nervosité, un tic qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, et alla s'emparer de l'intrus pour le regarder sous toutes ses coutures. En vain, aucune carte n'avait été laissée, pas même le nom de l'expéditeur, et l'homme se demandait confusément comment tout cela avait bien put atterrir dans sa chambre puisque normalement Mrs Hudson laissait leurs paquets au salon. Et puis ce n'était pas le genre à Sarah de lui envoyer un présent aussi romantique, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement en couple.

Encore sonné par sa découverte, et étant trop fatigué pour tirer la plus simple conclusion, John se contenta d'apporter le bouquet à Sherlock, qui finissait toujours par donner une réponse logique et imparable à ses multiples questions. Mais quand il retrouva son colocataire, une surprise plus grande l'attendait. Installé au bureau, ses longs doigts fin s'agitaient sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable, alors qu'à ses côtés étaient posés un bouquet en tout point identique à celui que tenait John dans ses mains. Il ne se retourna même pas en entendant les pas du médecin derrière lui.

- Alors toi aussi tu en as reçus un… Intéressant.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix profonde et calculée des grandes enquêtes, celle de la concentration et de l'analyse. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre, puisque son collègue semblait déjà sur le coup, John se laissa tout simplement choir sur le divan exceptionnellement libre, attendant une réponse. Après quelques minutes de silence gênant, le détective consultant finit enfin par reprendre parole, sans bien sûr détacher les yeux de ses précieuses informations glanées à l'écran.

- Tu peux me décrire le bouquet? En détail.

Ne voyant pas trop ce que cela pouvait bien emmener, son colocataire haussa les épaules avant de regarder avec plus de minutie les fleurs qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Alors… Heu… C'est un bouquet de fleurs rouges et roses… Les rouges sont en grappes, et les roses ont la forme d'étoiles ou… de flocons… Les tiges sont reliées par un ruban vert clair avec de petites bordures dorées… Et c'est plutôt ça…

- Rien de plus? Rien d'étrange?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Enfin, si, normalement Mrs Hudson les aurait laissés au salon plutôt que dans nos chambres…

- Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre est entré durant notre absence. Et ce n'est sûrement pas l'un des membres de cette chère Scotland Yard qui nous a envoyé des fleurs.

Le ton sarcastique de Sherlock étira un sourire jaune à John, et il y eut de nouveau un silence malaisé, à peine troublé par le son du clavier. N'en pouvant cependant plus d'attendre un siècle pour une réponse, l'ancien soldat décida de forcer un peu les choses, quitte à arracher les vers du nez à son colocataire.

- Alors qui?

Un soupire. Sherlock se retourna enfin pour lui faire face, ses mains jointes comme chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait ou apportait une brillante déduction.

- Les fleurs sont fraîches et en bon état, elles ont donc été coupées il y a peu. La pointe de leur tige est en biseau, ce qui signifie une bonne connaissance de base sur les soins à accorder aux plantes. J'opterais pour le travail d'un fleuriste, ces espèces-là ne courent pas les rues à Londres. Cependant, il n'y a pas la marque de commerce de n'importe quelle boutique de fleurs. Normalement, un bouquet est offert avec une protection en papier plastique tout autour, des rubans supplémentaires, une carte, et les tiges baignent dans des éprouvettes remplies d'eau le temps qu'on leur trouve un vase. Sans compter qu'il y aurait aussi le logo du magasin. Hors, nos deux bouquets ne portent rien de tout cela. Déduction?

- Celui qui nous les a apportés ne voulait pas être retracé, donc il les a enlevés pour qu'on ne retrouve pas la boutique?

- Ou bien, il a fait le bouquet lui-même. Il est fort probable qu'il travail dans un endroit relatif aux plantes, comme une serre servant à approvisionner les fleuristes. Et ce doit être une femme, c'est vraiment une idée typiquement féminine de faire passer un message à travers des fleurs.

- Un message? Mais voyons, Sherlock, il n'y avait aucune lettre avec les…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le détective lui plantait l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Sur deux des fenêtres ouvertes, John put reconnaître sans difficulté les fleurs de leurs bouquets sur les photographies.

- Giroflées et Lychnis…

Il leva un regard interrogateur à son collègue, qui restait toujours aussi imperturbable alors qu'il répondait à sa question en suspend.

- Les lychnis signifient quelque chose comme : « irrésistible sympathie » et les giroflées rouges : « comme vous me plaisez ».

Ses sourcils étaient inhabituellement froncés alors qu'il disait sa phrase, comme si quelque chose clochait. Et comme tout bon aidant, John mis exactement le doigt sur la plus simple évidence.

- Mais pourquoi tant de mal pour un tel message? Et qui pourrait bien nous envoyer ça, d'ailleurs? C'est à n'y rien comprendre…

Un doute soudain le pris alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il levait le visage sur celui du détective consultant.

- Ça ne pourrait pas être… lui?

Les traits du visage de Sherlock se détendirent aussitôt et il eut même un sourire en coin amusé. Peut-être à l'image de Moriarty en train de confectionner gaiement des bouquets de fleurs au message plein de gentillesse.

- Non, je ne crois pas, il est plus raffiné question messages codés et plus directe en affaires. Ce doit juste être un proche d'une victime qui est venue nous remercier pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un être cher, d'une manière un peu original… Probablement quelqu'un ayant lut ton blog. J'en parlerais à Mrs Hudson demain, elle a dû ouvrir la porte à la personne en question.

Sur ce quoi il se leva et se dirigea pour une rare fois vers sa chambre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à John par-dessus son épaule d'un air nonchalant. Ce trouvant un peu stupide de s'être fait du souci pour si peu, le médecin s'obligea à mettre les bouquets dans des vases quelque part en équilibre dans tout ce fouillis, puis se traîna de nouveau à son lit pour s'y laisser tomber, ronflant bientôt comme un bienheureux.

L'événement fut écarté dès le lendemain, grâce à une suite de petites choses agréables et bien futiles : faire la grâce mâtiné en sachant que l'hôpital ne requérait pas sa présence aujourd'hui, découvrir qu'il reste encore du très bon café en réserve dans le garde-manger, retrouver après plusieurs semaines le double des clefs de l'appartement glissé par mégarde sous le grille-pain… Ce genre de choses qui débutent bien une journée, bref. Ajouté à cela que Sherlock semblait plus rayonnant que jamais, avec ce pétillement dans ses yeux translucide qui laissait deviner une bonne nouvelle propre à lui-même : un nouveau crime sur lequel enquêter.

- Je vais devoir partir au Canada quelques temps, je dirais tout au plus une semaine.

S'étant trouvé une place relative sur la table du salon, John haussa un regard intrigué tout en mâchonnant sa toast au beurre, puisqu'il ne faisait plus confiance à ce qui restait de leurs vieux pots de confiture. Sherlock, lui faisant face, avait pour une rare fois poliment refermer l'ordinateur portable, et l'accompagnait avec sa propre tasse de café. Il la sirotait avec un sourire presque enfantin, comme si on lui avait remis en avance ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Il semblerait qu'un tueur en série sévit quelque part en Ontario en utilisant les mêmes méthodes et les mêmes proies que notre célèbre Jack l'Éventreur… En plus moderne, bien entendu. Ils voulaient de l'aide d'un enquêteur de Londres, et ce cher Lestrade m'a gentiment proposer l'affaire.

La fierté ronronnait dans sa voix comme un matou qu'on flatte dans le sens du poil. John réprima un rire et se contenta de sourire, heureux pour son ami. Il savait que Sherlock ne l'obligeait jamais à l'accompagner lors de voyages à l'étranger, et cela le soulageait en quelque sorte. Il pourrait prendre la semaine pour bien dormir, bien travailler, bien ranger l'appartement, et inviter plus régulièrement Sarah à des sorties. De quoi le réjouir autant que son colocataire.

Le départ de Sherlock était prévu pour le lendemain, toutes dépenses payées y compris le billet d'avion, et les deux hommes passèrent donc la journée à faire rentrer dans une valise tout ce que le détective consultant jugeait nécessaire. Le plus difficile fut bien évidement d'y faire caser ses instruments scientifiques, on ne sait jamais quand ça peut servir, mais ils y arrivèrent à temps pour laisser John faire les courses avant la fermeture des épiceries. Dans toute cette agitation, aucun d'eux ne pensèrent à questionner Mrs Hudson sur la provenance des fleurs, et ils n'y songèrent qu'une fois attablé devant un menu froid préparé à la va-vite, alors que l'un des bouquets siégeait gentiment à côté d'eux sur la table. Pourtant, quand la dame arriva à l'étage, sa réaction n'enclencha que d'avantage de surprises.

- Ho, les garçons, quelle bonne idée vous avez eut de mettre des fleurs! Je trouvais bien aussi qu'il manquait de quoi égayer ce triste appartement… Vous devriez faire du rangement plus souvent, vous savez, c'est malsain de vivre dans toute cette poussière.

- En fait, Mrs Hudson, ces fleurs nous ont été envoyées hier dans la soirée.

La femme fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, et John sentit son estomac enclencher les premières phases d'un nœud d'angoisse.

- Mais voyons, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que vous racontez là. Vous étiez sortis, je l'aurais sût si quelqu'un était venus vous les porter pendant votre absence!

- Vous n'avez ouvert la porte à personne?

- Personne. Ce fut une soirée très calme, vous savez, j'en ai même profité pour aller dormir plus tôt, vers les neuf heures, et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Sherlock, dans son habituel sens de la politesse, s'était levé d'un bon pour la remercier avec hâte et ainsi la faire sortir de l'appartement avec un certain empressement teinté de rudesse. Quand il revint au salon, John était toujours assis sur le divan et regardait les deux bouquets d'un air indéchiffrable. Nerveux, son colocataire entreprenait déjà un premier tour de réflexion sur le tapis jonché de débris divers, les mains caractéristiquement jointes. À plusieurs reprises, il s'approcha des fenêtres pour en regarder les rebords avec sa loupe miniature, pour finalement gronder de mécontentement et revenir à sa ronde. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne daigne enfin parler.

- La fleuriste, elle a un double de nos clefs.

John ne répliqua pas à sa tirade, mais son expression montrait qu'il en doutait sérieusement. Cela tira un soupire d'agacement à son colocataire, qui se vit une fois de plus obligé d'expliquer à haute voix son raisonnement.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement, il était dans les alentours de minuit. La porte était barrée comme à l'habitude, j'ai dû utiliser mes clefs puisque tu avais perdu les tiennes il y a quelques semaines. Clefs que tu retrouve d'ailleurs par coïncidence ce matin-même, juste après le passage de notre chère fleuriste.

John n'arrivait toujours à voir où Sherlock voulait en venir. Si la personne avait volé ses clefs, puis les avait laissé dans la cuisine, comment avait-elle put verrouiller la porte en sortant pour camoufler son entrée?

- Ça n'a pas de sens, elle a dû entrer par infraction en passant par les fenêtres…

- Nos fenêtres ne montrent aucun signe d'entrée par violence, et je suis certain que Mrs Hudson se serait réveillé si l'on avait essayé de passer par les fenêtres de son appartement… Ce qui veut dire que la personne à probablement volé tes clefs pendant un moment de distraction, en a fait un double, a laissé ta clef sous le grille-pain pour faire croire à un égarement accidentelle, puis est repartie en barrant derrière elle pour n'alarmer personne. Le tout dans la plus grande discrétion, utilisant le fait que Mrs Hudson dormait lourd et que nous étions absent. Je dirais donc dans les environs de onze heures.

Son air était grave, et pour la première fois John ne se sentit plus autant en sécurité dans leur appartement. Quelqu'un avec le double de leurs clefs, un total inconnu qui pouvait entrer et sortir comme bon lui semblait à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit… Cela n'augurait rien de bon, même si c'était un fleuriste qui leur envoyait un message parlant « d'irrésistible sympathie ». Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un silence tendu, lourd de réflexions et de l'odeur de tisane que l'on se resservait dans l'espoir de mieux se détendre. Peu avant l'heure du couché, John finit enfin par poser une question qui le turlupinait depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Alors, tu vas toujours au Canada?

- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas manquer une occasion pareille.

Puis, s'étirant, il se dirigea avec une noblesse qui lui était bien propre vers ses appartements, ne se retournant que pour lui glisser quelques derniers mots.

- De toute manière, je ne crois pas que cela soit véritablement dangereux. Enquête chez les serruriers et les fleuristes pendant mon absence, tu trouveras bien quelque chose. J'appellerais pour prendre des nouvelles dès que j'aurais un peu de temps.

Puis il s'éclipsa, laissant derrière lui un John peu motivé à cette idée. Le lendemain, Sherlock était déjà partit dans le premier taxi pour l'aéroport, et le médecin se retrouva seul à manger sans entrain, une boule dans l'estomac malgré la chaleur apaisante que diffusait son café bien noir. Lors d'une pause à son travail, il ne put s'empêcher de tout raconter à Sarah, qui lui proposa spontanément de venir dormir chez elle si jamais quoi que ce soit arrivait, ou qu'il ressentait un malaise quelconque pour sa sécurité. Appréciant le geste, et se disant qu'il avait encore une chance de l'inviter au cinéma demain soir, il lui promit d'y repenser après avoir mené sa petite enquête.

Il s'y mit dès le lendemain matin, son horaire de remplaçant médical le lui permettant. Il eut beau cependant ratisser tous les serruriers de Londres, aucun n'avait reçu de commende pour faire une clef semblable à la sienne, autant durant les dernières semaines que durant les derniers mois. Il abandonna bien vite l'idée de commencer les fleuristes en s'apercevant de l'heure, le soleil commençant à décliner vers le soir, et il profita de cette avance pour rajouter une invitation au restaurant à son programme cinéma, fixant le rendez-vous pour l'heure suivante histoire de bien se préparer. Lorsqu'il rentra au 221B Baker Street, un profond sentiment de soulagement le prit en entendant la voix de Mrs Hudson claironner un bonsoir, et il fut d'autant plus rassuré en voyant que l'appartement n'avait pas changé d'une miette depuis son départ.

Il en profita donc pour faire un ménage en vitesse au cas où Sarah accepterait de passer chez lui, et peut-être même dans son lit avec un peu beaucoup d'espoir, puis il prit une bonne douche avant d'enfiler ses plus beaux habits. Comme il lui restait encore quelques minutes à attendre son taxi, il en profita pour vérifier si Sherlock ne lui avait pas envoyé de quelconque message, bien qu'il en soit été fort étonné, sachant à quel point le détective consultant plongeait profondément dans ses enquêtes pour en oublier tout le reste. En effet, aucun message n'avait été laissé sur son cellulaire. Vérifier ses messages sur son blog fut cependant une autre paire de manches, car leur wifi avait soudain décidé de faire son difficile, et il finit par abandonner l'idée en voyant par la fenêtre son taxi arriver. Il décida donc de reléguer toute l'affaire dans un coin éloigné de son cerveau, et se concentra sur l'excellente soirée qu'il allait passer en compagnie de la belle Sarah.

La soirée se passa d'ailleurs exceptionnellement bien, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y eut aucun colocataire pour s'y inviter ni aucune organisation mafieuse pour mettre leur vie en péril. Un véritable petit miracle, en sommes. John en profita même pour tenir la main de sa belle durant une bonne partie du film et du retour à la maison, où elle l'avait invité à passer la nuit. Bon, sur le divan, mais c'était déjà une consolation, surtout qu'elle lui avait sous-entendu la possibilité de rester jusqu'au retour de son colocataire. D'ici là, il aurait peut-être la chance de passer du divan au lit, si tout se déroulait aussi parfaitement que leur soirée. Malgré l'inconfort de la nuit, le réveil fut d'autant plus agréable qu'il mangea en compagnie d'une magnifique Sarah en robe de chambre, qui ceinturait joliment sa taille délicate tout en dévoilant parfois ses longues jambes.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut un petit-déjeuner copieux avec des échanges tout à fait rafraîchissants et humains, image d'une vie normale qui berçait de plus en plus ses rêves à force de côtoyer l'impossible Sherlock. Ayant une dernière journée de congé, il reporta néanmoins galamment Sarah jusqu'à l'hôpital, où elle lui embrassa gentiment les deux joues. Certes, il aurait préféré le petit baiser timide offert hier soir, mais il fallait toujours être d'une grande patience avec la gente féminine. Ils se séparèrent en s'envoyant la main, et John commença alors sa pénible tâche de rechercher leur mystérieuse fleuriste. Malheureusement, avec aussi peu d'indice sur son identité, outre que c'était probablement une femme travaillant dans les fleurs, il ne fit que tourner en rond et retourna, dépité, à son appartement vers la fin de la soirée, regrettant de ne pas posséder les incroyables dons d'observation de son colocataire.

Colocataire qui, justement, ne l'avait toujours pas téléphoné, ni même envoyé le moindre message texte. Quant à la connexion internet, John passa vite à autre chose en réalisant que le problème n'avait pas été réglé depuis hier, et en toucha un mot à la propriétaire avant de retourner chez Sarah. Inutile de faire un monstrueux interurbain pour rejoindre le cellulaire à Sherlock, il n'avait de toute manière découvert aucun indice pouvant les mener à leur intrigante fleuriste. Le reste de la semaine se déroula donc dans une paisible routine de travail à l'hôpital, de soirée-télé et de succulents repas avec Sarah, et d'attente vaine pour un simple signe de vie venant d'Ontario.

Une fois, l'idée que Sherlock y ait trouvé la mort lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se rassura vite à l'idée que Lestrade l'aurait avertit depuis longtemps si cela avait été le cas. Et de toute manière, l'affaire de la fleuriste semblait de plus en plus sans importance puisque rien de nouveau ne s'était passé, et John songea un instant qu'ils étaient devenus tout simplement paranoïaques à force d'aventures rocambolesques. Ce n'étaient que de simples bouquets de fleurs bien inoffensives, après tout, et Sherlock devait juste être plongé un peu trop profondément dans son travail, pour ne pas changer. Enfin, il y avait mieux à faire que d'attendre son appel, comme s'occuper de patients et faire du charme à Sarah qui prenait de plus en plus la douce habitude de le prendre par le bras ou la main, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et même parfois lui masser les épaules entre deux émissions. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à conclure avant même le retour de Sherlock, si la chance était avec lui.

Mais la chance ne le fut pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

Il l'apprit au petit matin en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles à la télévision, juste après s'être redressé dans le divan de Sarah en étouffant un bâillement. L'instant suivant, il bondissait sur ses pieds et s'habillait en toute hâte, embrassant précipitamment son hôte qui sortait de la douche en peignoir.

- John? Ça ne va pas?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà avisé l'image à la télévision, et son adorable visage se décomposa à vue d'œil en une expression aussi surprise qu'horrifiée. John lui caressa maladroitement la joue pour la rassurer, lui faisant le coup imparable des yeux de chiot.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais bientôt de retour.

Sur quoi il enfila prestement son manteau et sortit dehors sans même se retourner, ne prenant pas le temps de remonter sa fermeture éclaire alors qu'il hélait de la main un taxi. Pendant le trajet, la scène lui laissa un profond sentiment de déjà vu, et il se surprit à supplier intérieurement que Moriarty ne soit pas encore derrière tout cela.

Baker Street clignotait sous les feux des voitures de polices et des camions de pompiers. Les dernières flammes avaient été éteintes, mais il planait encore dans l'air une odeur âcre de fumée lorsque John arriva sur les lieux. Après une courte hésitation et un regard peiné, l'agent de sécurité fini par lui céder le passage, et John dû recourir à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas courir vers son appartement. C'est avec un soulagement indescriptible qu'il avisa Mrs Hudson dans la cohue d'hommes en uniformes. La femme serrait convulsivement autour de ses épaules une couverture d'ambulance, le regard effrayé et désorienté, mais ne semblait heureusement pas blessée. Il la rejoignit d'un pas vif, et sitôt qu'elle l'aperçu, la logeuse s'empressa de trotter vers lui pour s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras.

- C'est horrible, horrible… Tout l'étage, détruit…

John sentit son cœur rater un battement, et ferma les yeux en remerciant le ciel d'avoir été absent cette nuit-là. L'instant d'après, il corrigea sa pensée en se traitant d'imbécile, car s'il avait été là il aurait pu empêcher l'accident. Déjà, les pompiers firent signe à la police que la voie était sécuritaire, et John pu voir l'un d'entre eux passer la porte ouverte avec un chien renifleur. De nouveau, le doute que tout cela soit un acte criminel s'insinua dans les recoins de son corps, mais ses nerfs d'ancien soldat lui permirent de rester calme et ne pas affoler sa logeuse, sanglotant encore contre lui. Maladroitement, il tenta de la rassurer en frottant son dos et ses épaules, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer intensément l'entrée, en attente d'un verdict. Ce n'est qu'une voix masculine des plus reconnaissables, interpellant son nom, qui parvint à l'en détourner.

- John, je suis soulagé de vous voir sain et sauf.

- Greg! Heureux de vous voir ici.

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, échangent sur leur santé respective et l'étendu des dégâts de l'incendie. Déjà, Mrs Hudson semblait s'être détendue à l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, du moins assez pour accepter de suivre un agent et répondre à ses question. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc seuls, prêts à parler de choses beaucoup plus sérieuses et inquiétantes.

- Un incendie criminel?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. Vous avez vu l'équipe canine, je présume.

John hocha gravement la tête, sachant parfaitement ce que tous deux redoutaient, sans toutefois oser prononcer son nom. L'explosion rue Baker Street était encore gravée dans leur mémoire, ainsi que les terribles évènements qui avaient suivis.

- J'ai appelé Sherlock pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, il a dit qu'il montait dans le premier avion. Il devrait arriver ce soir… à neuf heures, si je me rappelle bien. Il m'a tout de suite demandé de vos nouvelles, d'ailleurs.

John ignora le sous-entendu, bien qu'il fût tenté de protester une énième fois que lui et Sherlock ne partageaient aucune relation de ce genre. Cette irritation se fit malheureusement entendre dans ses paroles, ce qui aggrava la mésinterprétation de l'inspecteur.

- Il n'avait qu'à m'appeler s'il voulait de mes nouvelles.

Voulant cacher un sourire amusé, Lestrade eut un toussotement en prétextant la fumée. Le médecin réalisa alors soudain à quel point ses paroles sonnaient comme celles d'une amoureuse rancunière, et son visage horrifié ne fit qu'accentuer l'expression de plus en plus moqueuse du policier qui ne put s'empêcher d'en remettre.

- Il m'a dit qu'il a eut des problèmes à vous joindre, probablement la distance. Vous savez, les interurbains…

Soupirant, Watson fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer le sujet loin de son esprit, et enchaîna sur plus important.

- Comment c'est passé son enquête au Canada?

- Aucune idée, il a raccroché avant que je n'ai eut le temps de lui demander. Bah, ça reste Sherlock Holmes, il se fera un plaisir de s'en venter en arrivant.

Approuvant d'un sourire en coin, John allait enchaîner quand son regard se figea soudain sur la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. La police venait de sortir, la mine ahurie, avec dans les mains un bouquet de fleurs. Totalement différent. Et parfaitement intact.

Il passa l'avant-midi à Scotland Yard, sa jambe tressautant sous l'effet de la nervosité et de l'angoisse. Derrière la vitre du bureau, il avait regardé Lestrade réunir la paperasse, passer des coups de fils, échanger avec ses hommes. La tension dans l'air était palpable, et même Donovan n'avait pas fait un seul commentaire désobligeant sur le lien d'amitié unissant le médecin et son « taré de colocataire ». John leur avait tout raconté : les mystérieux bouquets de la semaine dernière, leur message incongru, le possible vol de clef pour en faire un double, ses recherches infructueuses et le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient… Puis l'inspecteur lui avait révélé les troublants rapports de la police canine, comme quoi il y avait eut du carburant renversé à la grandeur de la maison, sauf à quelques places déjà méticuleusement brulées pour empêcher la propagation du feu autour du bouquet et sur les autres étages. La pyromane avait aussi désactivé toutes les alarmes d'incendies pour faire son travail sans réveiller la logeuse, assommée par les somnifères pour ignorer ses douleurs à la hanche.

Cette fois, pas de doute, la fleuriste était belle et bien une folle furieuse, avec une définition « d'irrésistible sympathie » totalement flippante. À croire que Moriarty avait une sœur, et que contrairement à lui, celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à se salir les mains. De quoi regretter fortement la présence de Sherlock. Pas que le détective était la représentation même de ce qui pourrait être apaisant, mais son assurance et son intelligence avaient au moins le mérite d'aider en temps de crise. Alors oui, en quelque sorte, on pouvait dire qu'il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant. Cette conclusion fit rire nerveusement John. Mais en effet, comment pourraient-ils survivre sans avoir le détective à leurs côtés, vomissant d'un ton sans réplique le flot de ses observations, le manteau relevé d'un air mystérieux juste pour frimer d'avantage? Et alors qu'il attendait son retour, jamais le temps ne lui avait semblé aussi long, chaque minute semblant s'écouler à l'infini.

Soupirant, John jeta un regard sombre vers le nouveau bouquet qui trônait, magnifique et inoffensif, sur le bureau de Lestrade. Cette fois, il avait été mit dans un pot simple en terre cuite, décoré d'un ruban vert et doré très reconnaissable, et débordant de ce qui semblait être de la mousse végétale. Jaillissant de ce tapis vert, de délicates fleurs violettes aux pétales en forme de cœur côtoyaient des branches débordant de fleurs en grappes roses ou blanches, comme de dizaines de petites cloches fragiles. Il avait l'envie dévorante de les jeter par une fenêtre, mais ce serait gaspiller la dernière preuve qu'il leur restait. Les flammes avaient dévoré tout ce qui pouvait rester dans l'appartement, ne laissant que des salles noircies tenant tout juste debout. Il avait vu les photos, et le spectacle lui avait laissé un arrière goût amer dans la gorge. Il ne restait presque plus rien de leur vie, pas même un meuble, un souvenir, une trace intacte. Tout était parti en fumée, même le visage jaune tracé au mur auquel il s'était finalement habitué.

Démoralisé et les nerfs à vif, il s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation de Mrs Hudson à aller prendre le thé à un café voisin, l'agitation du poste de police ne faisant qu'empirer son sentiment d'impuissance. La logeuse avait repris son aplomb, mais son ton était désolé alors qu'elle parlait des rénovations à faire, et surtout du temps et des coûts que cela nécessiterait. Néanmoins, elle faisait son possible pour tourner la situation de manière positive, et même si cela agaça un peu John, il lui fut en même temps très reconnaissant.

- Et puis, je me disais que la tapisserie devait être refaite. Elle était très belle, mais avec les trous de balle et la peinture… Sinon, pour les meubles, je suis sûr que l'on peut en dénicher quelques-uns à bas prix. Je connais justement une belle petite boutique qui récupère les vieux meubles et les remet à neuf. La propriétaire y est très gentille, nous avons déjà discuté et elle m'a parlé de son projet pour agrandir le magasin et faire une section pour jouets usagés. Il faudrait plus de gens comme ça dans notre société, qui veulent aider les autres avant de penser à s'enrichir...

Trop fatigué pour glisser un mot dans la conversation, qui avait de plus en plus des airs de monologue, John hochait de temps en temps la tête en regardant parfois du coin de l'œil l'horloge au mur. Encore une heure et Sherlock serait à l'aéroport. Lestrade lui avait dit qu'il irait le chercher le plus rapidement possible, et l'ancien soldat hésitait entre le désir de l'accompagner ou de rester avec Mrs Hudson pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien. Il craignait qu'elle ne décide de retourner à son appartement et que leur pyromane ne s'en prenne à elle. C'était certes peu probable, la fleuriste ne semblait pas vouloir la viser, mais l'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Après tout, elle avait le double de leur clef, et pouvait entrer n'importe quand et à n'importe quel moment. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils songent à changer de serrure durant les rénovations.

- Vous allez bien, John? Vous semblez vraiment fatigué, vous savez?

- Non, non, juste pensif.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bientôt là et dieu sait qu'il va nous sortir une révélation abracadabrante… encore une fois.

John eut un sourire alors que Mrs Hudson posait une vieille main fripée sur la sienne, se voulant rassurante, pour ensuite lui demander s'il voulait de nouveau du thé. Après qu'il lui ait donné un refus poli, elle enchaîna de nouveau sur le sujet des rénovations, et combien elle apprécierait qu'il donne un coup de main pour avoir moins de personnes à payer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il l'avait finalement laissé rentrer seule. La dame avait parlé à leur voisine, Mrs Turner, et celle-ci s'était empressée de l'inviter à rester chez elle le temps que se finissent les rénovations. Là bas, lui assura-t-elle, il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre.

- Je crois de toute manière que vous feriez mieux d'attendre le retour de Sherlock, mon petit. Vous devez tous les deux avoir très hâte de vous revoir, après tout ce temps.

Encore une fois, John dût se retenir pour ne pas répliquer au sous-entendu gros comme le bras qui s'était glissé dans les paroles de la vieille femme. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tous deux allaient se sauter dans les bras dès l'instant où ils s'apercevraient, tout de même! Toujours est-il que les dernières minutes de solitude lui parurent intenables, au point qu'il craignit même une surdose de caféine et dût se résigner à lire le journal pour résister à l'envie de commander un autre café. Il ne retenu absolument rien de l'article, s'apercevant bien vite que la nervosité lui faisait relire par trois fois les mêmes lignes, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train d'observer la rue par la fenêtre. D'accord, il voulait voir Sherlock. Il voulait le voir que ça en devenait maladif. Il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, il avait peur qu'il arrive trop tard, et la seule manière de pouvoir le calmer était de voir sa face aux pommettes saillantes et à la peau trop blême, et son putain d'air hautain qui vous regarde de haut et vous fait sentir autant inutile que protégé. En voyant la voiture revenir au poste et Lestrade en débarquer, John bondit presque de son siège avant de sortir à la course, le rejoignant en quelques grandes enjambés. Il n'avait pas demandé où était son colocataire que celui-ci avait déjà ouvert la portière pour se précipiter vers lui, emprisonnant son visage entre ses longues mains blanches et glacées.

- John, tout va bien?

- Hein? Oui, oui…

Ses paumes lâchèrent aussitôt ses joues alors que John clignait des yeux, un peu abasourdit et sonné par le geste imprévu. Mais déjà, le détective avait relevé le col de son manteau et s'était tourné vers l'inspecteur, avec son éternel regard de « je-maîtrise-parfaitement-la-situation-et-je-suis-vraiment-concentré-alors-attendez-vous-à-ce-que-je-vous-donne-des-détails-sur-l'enquête-sitôt-que-je-vais-ouvrir-la-bouche ». La première chose que fit Sherlock fut bien évidement de fixer son entière attention sur le nouveau bouquet avec sa loupe de poche, ignorant entièrement toute personne l'entourant, mais ne se gênant pas pour énoncer à voix haute le fruit de son savoir.

- Nous avons des mauves, des glycines et de la mousse végétale…

- Vous vous spécialisez en fleurs, maintenant?

Le ton tranchant de Donovan, appuyée nonchalamment sur le rebord de la porte, fut totalement ignoré par les trois hommes. Spontanément, le médecin étira la main vers l'ordinateur de Lestrade pour commencer les recherches sur leur signification, mais les paroles de Sherlock l'arrêtèrent aussi sec. Sans même avoir tourné la tête pour apercevoir son geste.

- Pas la peine, John, je l'ai déjà fait. Les mauves veulent dire « affection douce et pure », la mousse « de l'amitié, pas plus » et les glycines « ce n'est que de l'amitié, mais réciproque ».

- Je crois que votre fleuriste, si s'en est bien une, se fout de votre gueule.

- Inintéressant, Donovan. Ce n'est pas ce genre de commentaire qui va faire avancer l'enquête.

Se relevant d'un coup, Sherlock rangea son matériel dans la poche de son manteau, mais ses yeux froids et perçants ne quittaient pas du regard le bouquet. Pour une rare fois, John réalisa qu'il ne brillait pas dans son regard l'habituelle lueur d'excitation comme il avait normalement devant un indice. Non, cette fois ils étaient froids, et il semblait décidé à en finir. Probablement qu'il ne digérait pas le fait d'avoir sous-estimé leur fleuriste, ou bien le fait qu'elle ait ravagé leur appartement par les flammes.

Toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, pour une énième fois, au laboratoire. À une heure des plus tardives, pour ne pas changer, et après avoir bien évidement fait du charme à Molly pour qu'elle leur ouvre les portes. Ce que John ne s'était cependant pas préparé à voir, c'était le second pot identique trônant déjà sur la table de travail. Questionnant Sherlock du regard, il ne reçu qu'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, et dû se retenir pour ne pas déverser sur lui tout le stress accumulé depuis le début de la journée. Le plus détestable chez le détective n'était pas qu'il était hautain, arrogant ou insultant. Non, c'était plutôt sa manie de penser que tout le monde avait son génie de la déduction, tout en sachant pertinemment que non. Et voilà que monsieur s'installait à son aise sans plus de souci, enlevant son écharpe et son manteau avec grâce, ignorant totalement son colocataire qui bouillait derrière lui en tapotant sa cuisse d'un air furieux difficilement contenu.

- Alors elle t'a envoyé un bouquet, toi aussi.

- Quelle remarque pertinente, John, vraiment.

Ton ironique, évidement. L'ancien soldat eut l'envie soudaine et brûlante de lui balancer son poing sur la figure, mais des années de contrôle l'en empêchèrent. Au lieu de quoi il se força à souffler lourdement par le nez alors que l'homme source de son agacement faisait pivoter les deux bouquets jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment devant lui une parfaite symétrie. Il passa un long silence, où pas une seule fois Sherlock ne leva son regard des arrangements floraux agréablement odorant. Incroyable comme une odeur pouvait devenir envahissante dans un endroit particulièrement aseptisé.

- Alors? Elle te l'a envoyé comment?

- Par la poste. Il était dans une boîte, entouré de papier bulle. Je l'ai reçu hier soir à Toronto, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour.

Il désigna d'un geste un troisième élément mis sur la table, de ce qui devait être ladite boîte ainsi que le reste de son contenu. John, trop absorbé par la découverte du deuxième bouquet, ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Le carton avait été soigneusement déplié, à plat sur la table, et à côté ce qui avait servit à protéger le délicat contenu.

- Je vais avoir besoin que tu y jette un coup d'œil, elle a peut-être été négligente et y aurait laissé des empruntes. Il n'y en aura pas sur les bouquets ou les pots, c'est une femme intelligente et en tant que fleuriste elle est habituée d'utiliser des gants pour travailler, mais les gens intelligents ont parfois trop d'assurance et ils oublient d'en mettre lorsqu'il est question de refermer une boîte ou une enveloppe.

Pendant un moment John resta immobile, toujours sur les nerfs, mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Pourtant, Sherlock avait enfin décidé de lui expliquer la situation et lui avait même donné une tâche pour lui donner un sentiment d'utilité. Alors pourquoi cette frustration? Le médecin eut réponse à sa question alors qu'il fixait le détective. Durant son arrivée, pas une fois il ne l'avait regardé, trop occupé à river son attention sur les bouquets. Bon, d'accord, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux après avoir pris son visage dans ses mains, image que chassa prestement John de son esprit. Le monde allait jaser encore d'avantage, et tout cela pour un geste spontané de Sherlock qui s'inquiétait pour…

L'ancien soldat eut soudain une mine étonné, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cette révélation. Sherlock. C'était. Inquiété. Pour. Lui. Oui, ça lui était déjà arrivé, mais à chaque fois ça lui faisait étrange. Est-ce que c'était normal pour un sociopathe de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un? Il avait dû apprendre ça durant ses années de médecine, mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé par la branche touchant aux maladies mentales. Il le regrettait un peu, maintenant, cela aurait pu être utile dans sa situation.

- John, les empruntes.

- Ho, oui. Oui.

Sortant de ses pensées, le médecin se plongea aussitôt à sa tâche, sans réaliser que sitôt qu'il avait tourné dos au détective, celui-ci avait levé un coup d'œil furtif en sa direction. Pour ensuite se replonger aussitôt sur son travail, on parle tout de même de Sherlock. Leur mystérieuse fleuriste était minutieuse, et très intelligente, mais les parcours parfait n'existaient pas. Il dût cependant se rendre à l'évidence que le cas était assez exceptionnel. Si l'absence d'empruntes ne l'étonnait guère, l'absence de cheveux l'agaçait, mais il était fort probable qu'elle ait été assez brillante, ou prudente, pour porter un filet sur la tête. Pour le reste, rien de très concluant non plus : le pot et la terre qu'elle avait utilisé venaient d'un magasin à grande surface spécialisé dans tout ce qui avait attrait au jardinage. Il y en avait de ce genre à la grandeur de l'Angleterre, et chacun avec des centaines de clients par jour. Il allait s'attaquer à la provenance des fleurs quand il entendit John soupirer à ses côtés.

- Il y a plusieurs empruntes différentes. Ça reste un coli à longue distance, il a dû être beaucoup manipulé.

Étirant le cou, Sherlock fini par se lever pour voir le travail de son collègue. Un vague survol des différentes traces ne lui fit qu'échapper un sifflement dédaigneux.

- Pas assez fines, ce ne sont que des hommes. Ce sont souvent eux qui s'occupent des colis les plus volumineux, à cause du poids. Notre chère fleuriste est encore plus prudente que ce que je pensais.

Normalement, cette constatation l'aurait transporté de joie face à un nouveau défi, mais il restait toujours aussi froid qu'à son arrivée. Peut-être l'agacement de ne pas avoir plus d'indices. La provenance des fleurs ne les aidèrent pas plus. La majorité des serres se spécialisant dans la culture d'espèces précises, aucune ne fournissait l'éventail de variété qu'avaient leurs bouquets. Tout comme il y avait au moins deux serres qui se spécialisaient par une espèce, compétition du capitalisme oblige. Leur fleuriste maniaque avait donc pris ses fleurs à diverses places, ce qui brouillait considérablement les pistes. La tâche allait être longue et pénible, mais pas impossible. Il se pouvait qu'elle ait laissé une adresse de livraison, ou qu'elle soit venue chercher elle-même sa commande à la serre, dévoilant son identité aux employés. Les chances étaient même fortes pour qu'ils la connaissent personnellement, puisqu'ils travaillent sensiblement dans le même domaine.

Péniblement, John vit s'accumuler les adresses sur leur liste, se disant qu'il leur faudrait au moins une bonne semaine pour en faire le tour, mais c'était bien tout ce qu'ils avaient. La fatigue était tombée comme du plomb sur ses épaules, le faisant bailler à intervalle régulier. Il commençait à être tard, et il ne pouvait même pas se réjouir à l'idée de retrouver son lit, puisqu'il avait flambé en poussière le matin même. Sa tête dodelinant aux paupières lourdes allait tomber sur la table quand Sherlock se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire étrangement doux à ses lèvres.

- Allez, je nous prends une chambre à l'hôtel. Tu as besoin de dormir.

- Et toi?

- Je crois qu'un peu de repos ne fera pas de mal. Le décalage horaire nui à ma concentration.

- Une chambre à deux lits, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les gens jasent d'avantage, merci.

- Tu te soucis trop de ce que les autres pense.

- Et toi tu ne t'en soucis pas assez.

L'étrange sourire du détective se mua en amusement, et John fini par abandonner sa colère contre lui. Il était revenu, et c'était ça le plus important. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que leur pyromane ne fasse une erreur et qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Rating :** J'ai dit K+ au début? Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de monter la barre à T, mais qui sait, il va falloir refaire des changements avec les prochains chapitres…

**Notes : **Bon, après avoir posté le semi chapitre trois, je me disais que je ne retoucherai plus à ce texte… Jusqu'à ce que je lise la review à Anthales (probablement la toute première follower de cette fanfiction) et que je lui réponde que dès que j'aurais une illumination, qui sait, je vais poursuivre ce texte. Puis j'ai mis la question sur pause dans un recoin de mon cerveau et n'y ait plus pensé.

Et voilà que très exactement un jour plus tard, en robe de chambre et assise tranquillement devant mon ordinateur, deux neurones se touchent soudain. La réponse à mon problème est même tellement simple que je me trouve profondément stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Alors voilà, j'annonce officiellement la résurrection de cette fanfiction, à votre plus grand plaisir! Et pour fêter ça, voici le chapitre trois modifié et complété!

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Sarah explosa d'inquiétude dès le lendemain matin, réveillant durement John avec la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes de voix pâteuse pour la rassurer et lui expliquer la situation. Évidement, elle en profita pour lui reprocher son absence d'appel, répétant un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il aurait dû venir coucher chez elle plutôt que de prendre une chambre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir raccroché, et frotté vigoureusement son visage, qu'il réalisa à quel point le ton de la femme s'était aigri quand il avait mentionné le retour de Sherlock. Mais en effet, il aurait dû aller la rejoindre pour la nuit : son colocataire l'avait tiré du sommeil une heure trop tôt en prenant sa douche. L'insonorisation étant ce qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel, le crépitement du jet contre le carrelage l'avait fait grommeler tout du long en tournant dos à la salle de bain.

Son tortionnaire du sommeil se tenait d'ailleurs assis en travers de l'unique fauteuil de la chambre. Jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, ses mains jointes sous le menton et ses yeux clos formaient une vision parfaitement détendue et angélique. John en profita pour se lever, enroulant par précaution les draps autour de sa taille. Il se dirigeait à son tour vers une bonne douche quand la voix grave et calme du détective l'arrêta.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu fais dans l'humour, maintenant? Ou c'est parce que tu attends quelque chose de moi?

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du bouclé, gardant néanmoins les yeux délicatement clos. Son silence répondit avec grandiloquence aux questions assassines de John, si bien que celui-ci se sentit coupable de lui avoir répondu sèchement. Reste qu'un réveil aussi désagréable avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui de mauvais poils.

- Bon, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Sur quoi il s'enfuit prestement dans la salle de bain, évitant de regarder plus longtemps son étrange colocataire. Il y avait de ces nombreux moments où il valait mieux ignorer les agissements contradictoires du détective. N'ayant pas de vêtements de rechange, il dû emprunter l'une des chemises de Sherlock, et même un slip pour une question d'hygiène fondamentale, mais se résigna à remettre ses pantalons de la veille. Il aurait eut l'air tout simplement ridicule à flotter dans ceux trop grands de son ami.

Ils mangèrent ensemble dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, ou plutôt il mangea tandis que Sherlock lui racontait son aventure canadienne en sirotant un café. Bien vite, le ton du détective monta lorsqu'il mentionna l'entêtement des policiers à arrêter l'enquête après avoir capturé une copie du tueur. Stupidement satisfaits à l'idée d'avoir un coupable, cela leur importait peu s'il était l'initiateur de l'acte ou celui qui l'avait poursuivit.

- Et après l'arrestation, juste pour faire pencher la balance de leur côté, les meurtres ont soudain arrêté.

- Le véritable coupable a dû passer la frontière avec la venue de son disciple. Son œuvre se poursuivait selon ses plans, alors il n'avait pas à se salir les mains d'avantage. Et si sa copie se faisait arrêter, comme cela s'est produit, il peut disparaître sans craindre de se faire rechercher activement.

- Tu es en forme, John.

Sur le coup, le médecin ne sut comment réagir face au compliment, mais devinant la sincérité dans le regard perçant du détective, il se permit un sourire timide. Ils passèrent la journée à faire les serres de leur liste et John dû user de tous ses talents de diplomate pour convaincre Sarah de lui mettre un jour de congé. Pour cela, il énuméra tous les dangers qu'il pouvait encourir s'ils ne retrouvaient pas au plus vite la criminel, répéta à quel point il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir la voir au plus vite, lui rappela tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés et à quel point il avait hâte de les poursuivre…

Bref, le baratin habituel qui fait toujours céder la gente féminine. Elle lui fit promettre d'être prudent, ils s'échangèrent quelques dernières paroles amoureuses très clichés et John pu enfin raccrocher sous le regard amusé du détective. Ils en étaient rendus au un dixième de leur liste, sans succès, quand la chance sembla soudain leur sourire sous la forme d'une rouquine aux yeux verts.

- Maintenant que vous le mentionnez… Il y a eut un incident il y a trois jours, mais je ne sais pas si…

Ramenant une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille, ce qui étala une couche de terre sur sa tempe, la trentenaire leur fit signe de la suivre au font de la serre. L'odeur capiteuse des fleurs, ainsi que la chaleur et l'humidité élevée de la pièce, donna à John l'impression d'entrer dans un sauna. Même si la jardinière leur avait parlé d'incident, la place semblait assez propre et bien entretenu, mais il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas sur une scène de meurtre. Jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue, le médecin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un vague amusement. Le froncement de sourcil de Sherlock montrait bien son agacement. Le ménage des employés avait probablement enlevé toutes traces d'indices potables. Mais bon, ils ne faisaient que leur travail. S'appuyant à l'une des tables envahies de plantes en pots, leur guide leur pointa une petite fenêtre au bout d'une allée secondaire.

- Quand on est arrivé ce matin, elle était ouverte. Pourtant, on s'assure de tout fermer pour garder une ambiance stable pour les fleurs. Mais bon, il n'y a pas de serrure et le mécanisme d'ouverture est assez simple… Disons que ce n'est pas les voleurs qui viennent ici, alors on ne prend pas vraiment de précautions pour ce genre de chose.

Pendant qu'elle était en train de parler, Sherlock se mettait déjà au travail, observant les rebords avec sa loupe de poche, puis testant le mécanisme d'ouverture. De l'intérieur, il fallait tirer sur la poignée pour ouvrir la fenêtre, alors que de l'extérieur, une simple poussée suffisait à la faisait basculer.

- Mais bon, si ce n'était que de ça. La bestiole qui est entrée par là a ravagé une partie des plantes avant de repartir. Plusieurs étaient déterrées ou grignotée. On a aussi trouvé des traces dans la terre. Moi, je m'y connais pas trop, mais y'a un des gars qui a affirmé que c'était un raton-laveur. Ces bêtes-là mangent de tout et elles sont pas mal douées avec leurs mains pour ouvrir un peu n'importe quoi, alors… Désolée, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous recherchez, mais bon, vaut mieux ne rien laisser au hasard.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sherlock se relevait en pestant, remettait d'un geste sec sa loupe dans sa poche et quittait la place à grand pas, son manteau claquant derrière lui. Troublée par son départ soudain, sans même laissé la moindre explication, la jardinière le regarda s'éloigner avec de grands yeux exorbités. De plus en plus habitué aux scènes de son collègue, John resta un instant près d'elle, histoire de rester dans la politesse. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être profondément déçu de la tournure des évènements, avec la désagréable impression de faire du surplace.

- Et heu… Est-ce que des confrères ou des concurrents vous ont parlé d'évènements suspects, récemment?

- Pas vraiment… Outre qu'eux aussi ont eut des accidents similaires avec des ratons-leveurs, ces dernières semaines. Peut-être qu'il y a une famille qui s'est installée dans les environs, je ne sais pas. Vous voulez que je vous donne les adresses?

Haussant les épaules, John sortit son calepin à tout hasard pour y noter les numéros. Entre-temps, la femme continuait de papoter à propos des nuisibles, qu'ils allaient bientôt poser un grillage devant les petites fenêtres et qu'ils avaient aussi contacté un spécialiste pour qu'il pose une cage à appât à l'extérieur.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas qu'on leur veut du mal, mais ils seraient bien mieux dans la nature plutôt qu'en ville, à venir tout mettre en bordel chez nous…

John la salua distraitement avant de sortir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un détective passablement énervé et impatient. Visiblement, Sherlock l'avait attendu tout ce temps sur le trottoir, ce qui relevait probablement de l'exploit. D'habitude, il suffisait au médecin de quelques minutes de retard et l'homme était déjà partit, trop empressé pour songer l'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais!

- Je finissais de l'interroger. Mais tout ce que j'ai eut, ce sont les adresses de ceux qui ont reçu la visite de ratons-laveurs, alors je ne crois pas que…

Déjà, le bouclé lui arrachait le carnet des mains, lisant à une vitesse phénoménale numéros et noms des rues. C'est alors que John vit apparaître sur son visage cette expression bien particulière annonçant que le détective avait eut une illumination. Soudain euphorique, l'homme se tourna vers lui avec une expression de pur ravissement, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'un air malicieux.

- Midi arrive, tu n'as pas faim?

Le médecin, sentant son ventre gronder à la seule pensée d'un repas, ne put qu'hocher vivement la tête. Vraiment, ce devait être l'un de ces rares jours où Sherlock était soudain incroyablement généreux, alors mieux valait en profiter. Encore une fois, son colocataire ne se contenta que d'un breuvage chaud, ce coup-ci un thé, alors que lui engloutissait son assiette. En levant les yeux, il pouvait bien voir le bouclé trépigner d'excitation, mais pour une fois il semblait faire des efforts pour le laisser finir son repas avant de commencer ses explications. Il n'y arriva qu'à moitié, prenant paroles alors que John était rendu à son troisième coup de fourchette, forçant se dernier à répondre la bouche pleine.

- Ce n'était pas un raton-laveur.

- Alors c'était la fleuriste? Tu as trouvé des indices?

- Non, mais les adresses où il y a eut la visite de ratons-laveurs concordent. Toutes les serres qui ont été saccagées apparaissent sur notre liste et possédaient au moins une des fleurs retrouvées dans les bouquets. Et quand les dates aussi concordent, ça fait tout simplement trop de coïncidence pour songer à un hasard.

- Mais, et les traces?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais certaines personnes ont des animaux de compagnie assez exotiques, alors pourquoi pas un raton-laveur? Il lui suffit de laisser l'animal se promener pendant qu'elle prélève quelques plantes, puis ravage quelques pots de différentes espèces pour camoufler les disparitions. Ne lui manque plus qu'à repartir avec son animal, non sans prendre soin de ne laisser aucune trace derrière elle... Une chose est sûr, ça ne sert à rien de la poursuivre, aussi bien en arrêter là.

- Attends… Tu abandonnes! Toi!

- Je n'abandonne pas! Je perds mon temps, ça ne sert à rien de continuer.

La colère bondit aussitôt dans les veines du médecin, qui sentit son corps s'enflammer d'une brûlure insoutenable. Alors ses excuses à Sarah, leur course à travers tous Londres, tout cela n'avait servit à rien?!

- Sherlock, elle a brûlée l'appartement!

- Mais il n'y a pas eut de meurtre. Elle savait que tu allais être absent et elle a tout fait pour que le feu ne se propage pas et ainsi épargner Mrs. Hudson. Non, l'appartement n'est qu'un prétexte pour mieux faire passer son message…

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Brûler un étage a un lien direct avec « affection douce et pure »!

Son ton sarcastique et vibrant d'irritation ne fit même pas sourciller son colocataire, qui se contenta de plonger ses yeux glacés dans les siens.

- Mais ça correspond avec « de l'amitié, pas plus ». Tu ne vois pas? Non, notre erreur a été de penser qu'elle s'adressait à nous à travers ses fleurs, mais en fait elle faisait un commentaire.

- Un… commentaire?

- C'est évident. Ce n'est pas une joueuse, ce n'est pas ce qui la motive. Elle ne laisse pas d'indices. Elle ne veut pas être retrouvée. Elle ne s'amuse pas à nous mettre des défis ni à nous tester. Non, c'est… une observatrice. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est une histoire. Et surtout elle veut influencer cette histoire, l'emmener dans la direction qu'elle veut, mais elle fait tout pour ne pas en faire partie en laissant le moins d'indices possible. En fait, c'est comme si elle voulait rester « omnisciente ». Je suis sûre qu'elle a des antécédents d'écrivaine, mais elle n'a pas dû réussir à publier, alors elle est devenue fleuriste. Et là, elle trouve les personnages idéaux pour une histoire, sûrement après avoir lu ton blog. Mais comme elle a renié l'écriture à cause de la déception, elle décide de créer l'histoire dans la vraie vie…

- Attends. Tu veux dires que les personnages principaux, c'est nous deux?

- Oui, et visiblement, son genre littéraire risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Comment ça?

Sherlock eut un sourire moqueur et il n'en suffit pas plus à John pour faire les liens dans son esprit.

- Ho non, pas ça… Une histoire d'amour.

- Exactement. Et si j'étais toi, je ferais surveiller ta copine, elle risque de s'en prendre à elle tôt ou tard.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à Scotland Yard pour faire leur compte rendu, Lestrade reçu leurs explications avec une expression profonde de scepticisme. De ce fait, John fut reconnaissant à Sherlock de ne pas mentionner le but ultime derrière toute cette histoire, soit une romance homosexuelle. Après hésitation, l'inspecteur finit par leur accorder la surveillance et la protection de Sarah, non sans les menacer si cela s'avérait une fausse piste. Visiblement, ses braves hommes n'aimaient pas les heures supplémentaires. Quant aux serres, il ne servait à rien de les surveiller pour l'instant, car il était impossible de prévoir les espèces du prochain bouquet et donc de deviner ses prochaines cibles.

Le reste de la semaine, plongée dans une attente aussi fébrile qu'anxieuse, fut interminablement longue. D'abord, parce que John réalisa bien vite que son colocataire le boudait chaque fois qu'il allait dormir chez Sarah, manger chez Sarah, ou même tout simplement lorsqu'il allait travailler. Visiblement, Sherlock souffrait à nouveau d'ennui chronique sans autre enquête à se mettre sous la dent. Son ami aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir sans songer que sa belle pouvait être en danger. Bref, il ne cessait pas de penser à elle, de l'appeler pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, voir de chercher constamment à être à ses côtés pour la protéger. Réflexe d'ancien soldat, sans doute. Additionné aux rénovations du 221B Baker Street, auxquels il avait promis à Mrs Hudson de donner un coup de main, le temps passé avec le détective se réduisait considérablement. Ce qui engendrait toujours quelques crises d'enfant gâté chez celui-ci.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour elle! Il y a la police pour la protéger, elle n'a pas besoin de toi!

- Sherlock, Sarah est ma petite amie!

- Et je vois qu'elle se fait un plaisir de te le rappeler lorsque vous faites l'amour au moins une fois par jour!

Le ton du détective était devenu si agressif que John fut incapable de renchérir, bouche bée à nouveau par ses capacités de déduction. En effet, depuis qu'elle se savait en danger, Sarah était devenue soudain beaucoup plus entreprenante dans leur relation. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, mais… Il ne voulait pas savoir comment Sherlock l'avait deviné. Toujours est-il que plus l'ambiance devenait insupportable à l'hôtel, plus John fuyait chez sa copine, et ainsi de suite comme une longue spirale allait de mal et pis. Mais les choses n'étaient pas très roses non plus chez la dame en question.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, je sais que tous les deux vous avez une relation très… exceptionnelle… mais…

- Sarah…

- Je veux dire, le fait que tu portes _encore_ l'une de ses chemises… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller t'acheter des vêtements neufs?

Il ne réussit à la faire taire qu'en faisant une sortie au magasin, où elle se fit un plaisir de lui choisir les derniers vêtements à la mode. Un véritable supplice, mais John ferma les yeux sur cette torture féminine ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix. S'il y avait bien quelque chose d'humiliant, aussi, c'était lorsque votre propre amoureuse faisait des sous-entendu sur la relation avec votre colocataire… Et puis, c'était agréable de la voir heureuse. Elle avait un magnifique sourire, il faut dire, et une manière de le taquiner un peu maladroite et absolument adorable. Parfois, il en oubliait qu'elle était sa supérieure directe au travail. Parfois, aussi, il en oubliait qu'une fleuriste pyromane risquait de lui faire du mal. Après une semaine, sa garde avait fini par s'abaisser…

Mais de nouveau, ses espoirs s'écroulèrent lorsque le lendemain, les vibrations de son portable le réveillèrent subitement. Sarah était blottit contre son bras, l'engourdissant de son poids, mais la douce chaleur qu'elle dégageait valait le désagrément. Ainsi que la vue de son corps nu sous les draps… Un second assaut de vibrations contre la table de chevet le fit grogner alors qu'il étirait une main vers le traitre qui l'empêchait de profiter de sa matinée idéale.

_Un troisième bouquet est arrivé. SH_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre quatre**

John sentit les cheveux de sa nuque s'hérisser alors qu'il ouvrait le second message, qui était en fait une photographie. À nouveau, des fleurs violettes en grappe, les pétales en forme de cloche. Et puis une présence accrue de feuilles, dont celles belles et immenses des fougères. Enfin, l'éternel ruban vert et doré noué autour des tiges, comme un rappel sinistre malgré la délicatesse de ses couleurs. Il finissait tout juste de détailler l'image que son téléphone vibrait de nouveau entre ses mains, réveillant cette fois Sarah qui papillonna des yeux.

_Fougère confiance et sincérité croyez en moi. Sauge je vous estime profondément. SH_

Étirant le cou pour lire par-dessus son épaule, Sarah eut une moue en avisant les initiales à la fin du message. Devinant ses pensées, John l'embrassa sur la joue pour s'excuser. Tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'il devait rejoindre son colocataire et tenter d'en finir au plus vite.

Quand, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le médecin se présenta enfin à l'hôtel, il sût aussitôt que la facture allait être salée. La pièce était devenue méconnaissable. Le bureau s'était transformé en laboratoire de scientifique fou, des journaux recouvraient la totalité du sol et une odeur des plus suspectes flottait dans l'air. Un amas étrange de draps et d'oreillers s'étaient retrouvés sur son lit, celui de Sherlock dénudé jusqu'au matelas. Visiblement, le détective semblait l'avoir convertit en divan pour ses réflexions urgentes… tout comme il semblait que le téléviseur, déplacé à même le sol, servait désormais de table pour la cafetière. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas soupirer et pincer son nez de découragement.

C'est à ce moment précis que Sherlock ouvrit la porte coulissante de la salle de bain, où John put voir le fameux bouquet trôner en équilibre instable dans le lavabo. Pour une fois, le détective avait décidé de délaissé pyjama et robe de chambre pour ses beaux habits, redonnant vie et éclat à son regard. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait son portable à l'oreille et que la personne qui lui parlait avait d'excellentes nouvelles. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une pointe de déception fasse son apparition dans ses traits.

- Non… Non, il ne me l'a pas dit…

Le regard qu'il coula alors dans sa direction donna l'impression à John de rapetisser dans ses souliers. Avait-il oublié de lui dire quelque chose? Il ne s'en rappelait plus, mais visiblement, cela blessait son colocataire d'une manière assez inexplicable. En fait, c'était probablement la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression chez son ami.

- Oui, cette après-midi… Oui, bien sûr qu'il est avec moi.

Second regard dans sa direction. John se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et coupable d'une faute qu'il ne savait pas encore, mais qu'on allait bien vite lui mettre sous le nez.

- Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir Mrs. Hudson.

Ce fut le nom de leur logeuse qui lui rappela soudain son tord. Les réparations étaient terminées depuis deux jours et… il n'en avait même pas avertit son colocataire. Ses yeux exorbités balayèrent de nouveau la catastrophique chambre de l'hôtel. Dire que depuis deux jours, Sherlock aurait pu retourner au 221B Baker Street… Et voilà que celui-ci le regardait fixement avec son expression impassible, sérieuse, qui donnait envie à n'importe qui de disparaître. Mal à l'aise, John utilisa la technique de celui qui change de sujet en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Alors, ce bouquet? Des indices?

- Non et visiblement, le message semble se répéter. Pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Traversant l'entrée étroite, ce qui força John à se décaler pour le laisser passer, il avait déjà mis la main sur son manteau, l'enfilant avec sa grâce habituel. Ses gestes aspiraient à la nonchalance, mais le médecin n'arrivait pas à oublier l'expression peinée du détective quelques instants plus tôt. Visiblement, le détective tentait de se rattraper de cette erreur en feignant son flegme habituel. Il y arrivait très bien, mais John le connaissait trop bien pour remarquer son petit jeu.

- Alors… Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je t'ai juste renseigné. Mais puisque tu es là, autant en profiter pour aller acheter de nouveaux meubles. Mrs Hudson vient de m'appeler pour m'avertir que les rénovations étaient terminées. Il parait que tu as fait du bon travail.

John se sentit rougir de honte, surtout en remarquant que de nouveau, Sherlock faisait tout pour ne pas poser son regard sur lui. Il le boudait, à sa manière, et sa tactique était particulièrement efficace car son ami se sentait fondre de culpabilité. S'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec Sarah, bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eut un oubli aussi important…

Normalement, John aurait rechigné à passer une autre journée à faire boutiques, surtout en si peu de temps. Il avait eut son overdose hier avec sa copine, merci beaucoup. Mais remeubler leur appartement étant une priorité d'importance, ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité qui continuait de le poursuivre, il accepta de suivre son colocataire. À son grand soulagement, celui-ci ne l'emmena pas dans l'un de ces magasins impersonnel à grande surface, mais plutôt à… une brocante.

Certes, malgré son image riche et soignée, presque noble, il était clair que Sherlock avait toujours eut un goût pour le usé, l'original, de ces choses qui avaient un vécu gravé dans le tissus ou le bois. Peut-être que ses sens aiguisés lui parlaient justement de ce passé, lorsque d'autres passaient sans même songer à la vie de ces objets, ou bien le devinaient à peine. Mais lorsqu'il interrogea Sherlock du regard, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air désabusé.

- Mrs Hudson m'en a parlé pendant son appel.

Et il sembla à John qu'elle lui en avait aussi touché un mot peu après l'incident. Le magasin, qui avait des airs d'ancien entrepôt, était assez vaste pour y entasser plusieurs vieilleries en tout genre, le tout dans un ordre étrange qui remettait en doute son efficacité. La place sentait la boule à mite, le poussiéreux, mais aussi quelque chose de profondément apaisant et familier. Le vieux se mélangeait au présent sans détonner : les motifs hideux des années soixante trouvant soudain leur éclat au côté d'une lampe moderne excentrique, une vieille télé en bois revigorée par la présence d'un fauteuil en cuir presque neuf, ou bien une table de chalet découvrant son âme sœur près d'un buffet métallique.

Dans tout ce fatras presque artistique, Sherlock allait et venait avec une concentration digne des meilleures enquêtes, inspectant avec un soin minutieux chaque découverte. Il s'amusait parfois à souligner quelques détails d'un commentaire. Ici, l'ancien propriétaire avait recollé les barreaux après une chute. Là, un chien avait mordillé le bas du divan et laissé quelques poils presque imperceptibles. Cette manière presque respectueuse de parler de la vie passé des objets semblait leur redonner vie, les rendant encore plus attachant. John ne pouvait que comprendre d'avantage son ami d'avoir choisit cet endroit et l'expérience fut si agréable qu'il en oublia de s'ennuyer ou d'être agacé. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de rire quand, avec un sérieux frisant le ridicule, Sherlock arrivait avec des trésors incongrus en voulant absolument s'en servir de décoration.

En effet, plutôt que de se concentrer sur les meubles essentiels de tout appartement, son colocataire était revenu avec, et dans l'ordre : une tête de taureau empaillée (« John, tu réalise qu'il a été tué par un véritable matador espagnol?! »), une pierre d'onyx polie de la grosseur d'un melon d'eau (« Mais ce serait parfait comme presse-papier! »), d'un crâne humain parfaite conservé datant de l'âge de pierre (« Et comment est-ce que tu veux que je remplace mon crâne?! ») et d'une dague en bronze forgé à la main (« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un vulgaire coupe-papier! »). À chaque refus, Sherlock faisait une mine offusqué si enfantine qu'il était difficile pour le médecin de ne pas éclater de rire à chaque fois. Bien vite, tout sentiment de culpabilité avait disparu, remplacé par un bien-être indescriptible. Et derrière les étagères, sans qu'il ne le sache, Sherlock le regardait à la dérobé, les yeux pétillant chaque fois qu'il le voyait étirer un sourire.

Quand enfin ils parvinrent à réunir tout ce qu'ils désiraient, avisant le responsable pour qu'il réserve leurs meubles jusqu'à la venue des camionneurs, le magasin allait bientôt fermer et John réalisa douloureusement qu'il avait sauté un repas. Naturellement, ils atterrirent à un restaurant, table côté fenêtre, où John constata avec surprise que Sherlock se commandait une assiette.

- Et l'affaire de la fleuriste?

- Rien à faire pour l'instant. Il faut attendre qu'elle avance l'un de ses pions pour la contrecarrer.

- Tu parles de lorsqu'elle s'en prendra à Sarah?

Trop occupé à dévorer son repas, John ne remarqua pas le plissement dédaigneux des lèvres à Sherlock à la mention de sa copine. Mais déjà, le médecin enchaînait sur un autre sujet.

- Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi cette fois-ci elle n'a envoyé qu'un seul bouquet. Normalement, elle en envois deux, non?

- Crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle en aurait laissé un devant la maison de ta… _copine_?

Le ton cinglant utilisé pour appuyer le dernier mot fit brusquement relevé la tête de John. Sherlock, l'air énervé, détourna le regard vers la rue, continuant ses explications en tentant de resté détaché.

- La place est surveillée par la police, elle n'est pas stupide. De plus, elle a dû remarquer que tu t'éloignais et c'est à l'encontre de son objectif. Alors elle a utilisé le bouquet de fleurs pour t'obliger à revenir à l'hôtel.

Soupirant, Sherlock sembla se détendre légèrement, ou plutôt s'obliger à le faire, avant de recommencer à manger. La discussion était close et sincèrement, John ne souhaitait pas la poursuivre. Son colocataire semblait de nouveau à fleur de peau et mieux valait ne pas attiser son inexplicable colère. Cette nuit-là, John dormit à l'hôtel pour aider Sherlock à déménager les meubles le lendemain. Après une pénible discussion avec Sarah au téléphone, ce qui malheureusement devenait de plus en plus fréquent, il ne réalisa sa mauvaise idée qu'en poussant la porte de la chambre. Le fatras entassé sur son lit lui était totalement sortit de la tête et il gémit à l'idée de devoir tout ranger avant de dormir. Quand enfin il eut terminé, Sherlock sortait de la salle de bain après s'être changé, frais comme une rose, mais avec les sourcils froncés d'étonnement en avisant les deux lits.

- Tu as…

- Bien sûr, comment voulais-tu dormir sinon?

À sa grande surprise, il vit Sherlock ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, puis soudain hésiter, avant de se taire définitivement et de se diriger vers son lit. Tournant dos à John qui le fixait d'un air intrigué, il se glissa sous les draps et n'en bougea plus. Vraiment, plus le temps passait et plus son colocataire agissait étrangement. Mais, trop épuisé pour pousser plus loin son raisonnement, le médecin s'endormit sitôt couché sur son matelas.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour vider les cartons et réaménager l'appartement. Au final, l'endroit ressemblait de beaucoup à sa version initiale, excepté quelques changements comme l'ajout d'un petit frigo pour les expériences à Sherlock, ou bien un unique bureau dans le salon car le détective avait la trop mauvaise habitude d'enjamber l'ancienne table basse. Mais même une fois le tout terminé, John eut la désagréable impression d'être chez un étranger. Les tablettes étaient désespérément vides sans livres pour les habiter, sans objets étranges pour s'y glisser.

Malgré les vieux meubles pleins de vie, malgré Sherlock qui entassait ses ustensiles scientifiques dans la cuisine, l'endroit faisait impersonnel, stérile. Alors qu'il regardait le salon d'un air défait, son colocataire sortit soudain une canne de peinture jaune de nulle part. Avec un sourire mutin et complice dans sa direction, il dessina sur le mur un bonhomme sourire jaune. Jamais John ne se sentit aussi soulagé et profondément reconnaissant. Si bien que quand il dû empêcher Sherlock de piquer son pistolet, tous deux rigolaient comme des gamins en se chamaillant. À la fin, il n'y eut pas d'autres trous dans le mur, mais une bonne odeur de commandé chinois avait repris sa place dans l'appartement. L'ambiance était si agréable que Sherlock toléra même la présence de Sarah, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade lorsqu'ils se joignirent à eux le lendemain pour fêter le retour au 221B Baker Street.

Mais l'air pris la lourdeur d'un branle-bas de combat lorsqu'arriva la fin de la semaine. Cette fois, pas question de se faire surprendre par l'arrivée d'un nouveau message floral. Les sens en alerte, les deux colocataires passèrent la journée à tourner en rond dans leur appartement, prêt à sauter sur le téléphone pour appeler Scotland Yard dès les premiers signes suspects. Et le temps passa. Lentement. Très lentement.

- Elle ne viendra pas.

Frustré, Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le divan, faisant voler gracieusement les pans de sa robe de chambre. Soupirant de résignation, John laissa retomber le journal qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

- Elle sait qu'on l'attend. Et elle n'est pas stupide.

Passant vigoureusement ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, Sherlock fit entendre un nouveau grondement agacé. C'est à ce moment-là précisément que décida soudain de sonner le téléphone de John. Surpris, celui-ci ouvrit précipitamment en reconnaissant le numéro de Lestrade.

- Vous avez quelque chose?

Son visage se décomposa à la nouvelle et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'il répondit.

- D'accord, on arrive.

Il raccrocha en tremblant avant de lever un regard perdu à Sherlock, assis devant lui. L'instant d'après, le détective bondissait sur ses pieds pour pratiquement courir jusqu'au porte-manteau, lui lançant au passage sa veste. Ils déboulèrent les escaliers sans même saluer Mrs Hudson avant de faire irruption sur le trottoir, faisant signe à un taxi. En entrant dans l'habitacle, John sentit le sang faire résonner son cerveau en activant son adrénaline. Il sursauta quand Sherlock posa sa main gantée sur son épaule.

- Elle va bien?

- Oui. Oui, elle va bien.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

La main quitta son épaule et le détective reprit son observation de la rue défilante. Même si son ton avait été des plus neutres, même si son regard n'avait rien exprimé, John lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir tenté de le rassurer. Même en vain, alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la maison de Sarah illuminée par les phares frénétiques de la police.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre cinq**

John s'éjecta du taxi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il avisa Sarah, sa belle Sarah, toujours en vie parmi les uniformes policiers. Remerciant à mi-voix le ciel, il la rejoignit en enjambés rapides, la serrant dans ses bras avec la force du soulagement.

- Je suis désolé, mon dieu, je suis désolé…

Confuse, elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos alors qu'il nichait son visage dans son cou. L'odeur de son parfum, la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau contre ses lèvres, le rassurèrent profondément. Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour enfin relâcher son emprise, et même là encore, ses mains ne pouvaient quitter ses frêles épaules.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui, oui, je…

Elle jeta un regard vers la policière à ses côtés, une robuste afro-britannique qui avait probablement été désignée pour l'interroger, ou assurer sa protection. Celle-ci hocha paisiblement la tête en direction du médecin.

- Tout est sous contrôle, monsieur. Madame Sawyer a uniquement été évacuée de chez elle par précaution.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

La femme sembla avoir un instant d'hésitation à lui répondre, probablement par devoir confidentiel. Elle n'eut cependant pas même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la sonnerie de John se fit soudain entendre, obligeant celui-ci à s'excuser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il y reconnu le numéro de Sherlock et il redressa brusquement la tête à la recherche de celui-ci dans la foule. Le détective était bien là, aux côtés de Lestrade, ses yeux fixés sur lui et le téléphone à l'oreille. Il lui fit son sourire si particulier lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, satisfait d'avoir de nouveau son attention, et raccrocha devant ses yeux.

John eut de nouveau la terrible envie de le frapper. Ou au moins de lui crier dessus que ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Qu'il aille quérir de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre! D'un geste frustré, il remit son portable dans sa poche et reprit Sarah dans ses bras en fusillant le détective du regard. Celui-ci parut étonné, puis se retourna avec un agacement manifeste vers ce qui devait être le suspect : une sorte d'adolescent trop grand au visage horrifié. Rien de très solide, même si ses vêtements portaient le logo évident d'une compagnie fleuriste. Reportant son attention sur sa petite amie, John l'embrassa sur le front avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la policière, qui les regardait avec un sourire presque maternel.

- Vous êtes avec lui?

Elle fit une geste du menton en direction de Sherlock et John espéra que son expression amusée n'était qu'un fruit de son imagination. Est-ce que tout Scotland Yard s'était donné le mot pour faire à ce point de sous-entendu sur leur relation, même lorsqu'il était évident que lui et Sarah étaient en couple? Exaspéré, il répondit beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est mon colocataire.

- Oh…

S'il lui répondit par un regard lourd, il ne remarqua pas que dans ses bras, Sarah en faisait de même vers la policière. Celle-ci eut un rire maladroit, mais sincère, avant d'expliquer finalement la situation à John. Un bouquet de fleur avait été livré à la maison de sa petite amie et, compte tenu des circonstances, les policiers avaient préféré agir au cas où il aurait s'agit d'explosifs déguisés.

- Le pauvre gamin… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mêlé à tout cela, si vous voulez mon avis, mais les procédures…

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, regardant d'un air désolé le jeune livreur toujours menotté. Désormais rassuré que tout était sous contrôle et que Sarah ne risquait plus rien, John fut tenté de rejoindre Lestrade et Sherlock pour en savoir plus. Mais la tête de sa copine se blottissant plus confortablement sur son épaule, lui chuchotant à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir, freina son élan. Après tout… pourquoi pas… Il pourrait les rejoindre plus tard…

Ce plus tard s'éternisa d'avantage quand Sarah lui demanda d'aller dans un café pour s'aérer les idées, ce qu'il fut incapable de lui refuser. Ils restèrent longtemps en silence, face à face, chacun avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Puis, Sarah finit par lâcher la bombe.

- Pourquoi, John? Je comprends que… que ce que vous faites toi et… Sherlock… vous attire beaucoup d'ennemis, mais…

Elle soupira, tenta d'organiser ses mots pour refléter le mieux ses pensées. Rongé par la culpabilité, le médecin se trouva incapable de lui répondre.

- Je veux dire, me prendre en otage pour vous faire chanter, je peux comprendre, mais… Une bombe, John? Une bombe?

- Je…

- Pourquoi cherche-t-on à me tuer, John? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Même si elle tentait vaillamment de ne rien montrer, elle était nerveuse et ses mains tremblotaient. Voulant la rassurer, John les enveloppa de ses paumes et encra son regard dans le sien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là, d'accord?

Les yeux rouges et les larmes menaçant de tombé, Sarah étira un sourire avant d'hocher la tête, confiante. C'est à ce moment que son portable se rappela de nouveau à lui, cette fois en lui annonçant un message texte. Après une grimace d'excuse, il libéra l'une de ses mains pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

_Où es-tu? SH _

Il allait ignorer le mot et remettre le téléphone dans ses poches qu'un second message apparaissait déjà, se superposant au premier.

_Le bouquet n'était pas piégé, mais il est bien de notre fleuriste. Où es-tu? SH_

Dans un grognement agacé, John finit par lui répondre, espérant qu'il le laisserait tranquille. Évidement, il connaissait assez bien Sherlock pour savoir qu'il n'en serait rien. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il espérait encore aussi naïvement. Posant son téléphone sur la table, sachant très bien que la suite ne saurait tarder, il revint aux mains de sa douce.

Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup pour remarquer, cependant, l'amertume dans l'expression de cette dernière. Sachant ce sujet perdu d'avance, il n'osa même pas l'aborder pour limiter les dégâts. Plus le temps passait et plus il doutait qu'un jour, Sherlock et Sarah puissent s'entendre. Ce qui rendait les choses particulièrement difficiles, si ce n'était pas en empirant. Son portable vibra de nouveau, tonnant contre le bois de la table.

_L'inspecteur Lestrade veut vous parler. SH_

Dans un soupire, John leva les yeux vers sa petit ami, lui partageant cette dernière information. Après une courte hésitation, elle étira un sourire maladroit et hocha la tête. Durant le retour vers sa maison, elle s'accrocha fermement à son bras, possessive. John ne comprit nullement cette réaction, mais mis cela sur le compte de l'émotion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vous annonçait la probabilité d'un attentat à la bombe sur votre pas de porte.

Lestrade les reçu avec une mine embarrassée des plus douteuses, ne les regardant même pas dans les yeux. Le suspect semblait avoir été relâché, non sans grande surprise de la part de John. De nouveau, un sentiment de répulsion s'empara de lui à la vue du bouquet, posé sur le capot d'une des voitures policière. Décidément, plus jamais il ne serait capable de regarder les fleurs de la même manière, même une fois toute cette enquête terminée. C'est avec réticence qu'il s'en approcha. De magnifiques roses jaunes formaient un contraste vif avec des fleurs en grappe d'un bleu profond. Le tout était rehaussé de minuscules fleurs blanches, si serrés au bout de leur tige qu'elles en devenaient un amas indistinct. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en avisant qu'une petite carte était emmêlée parmi les rubans. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait pour en lire le contenu, son cœur rata un battement et il en resta sans voix.

- Roses jaunes, achillées et delphiniums.

Sherlock venait d'apparaître derrière lui, avec son sens théâtral habituel et son air réjouit des grandes enquêtes. Il déchanta vite quand John se retourna d'un air furieux, lui brandissant l'étiquette sous le nez.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_?!

Son nom y était écrit en joli lettre moulée. Impassible, Sherlock le dévisagea comme si la réponse à sa question était des plus évidentes. Le genre de regard qui énervait tout le monde, mais en particulier John et son statut de collègue. Soupirant et retenant probablement un commentaire sur la stupidité des gens en générale, le détective consultant fini par prendre parole.

- Notre amie a un complice. C'est lui qui a dût se présenter pour faire la commande, en se passant pour toi. Et il a dût payer en liquide pour éviter de se faire retracer, évidement.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi…

- Le message des fleurs, John! Un commentaire de notre écrivaine sur ta relation avec cette chère Sarah… ou du moins ce qu'elle voudrait qu'elle soit selon son scénario.

- Et… c'est quoi ce message?

Cette fois, ce fut Sarah qui avait pris parole, l'air inquiète alors qu'elle allait nouer son bras à celui de son amoureux. Sherlock tiqua, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le coupait dans ses tirades pour une question qu'il jugeait idiote. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre, Lestrade le devança, probablement en songeant que cette dernière information devait être apportée avec plus de tact.

- Il parle de disputes, de querelles.

Le lourd regard qu'il lança à Sherlock, comme pour le menacer d'en dire plus, fut si éloquent que le couple compris qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent vers Sherlock pour avoir la véritable version des faits, faisant étirer au détective un sourire victorieux. Celui-ci leur brandit alors son portable devant les yeux, où les donnés de ses recherches y étaient exposés.

- Certes, les achillées parlent de disputes, mais les roses jaunes et les delphiniums parlent d'infidélité. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête-là, bien sûr que John ne vous trompe pas.

Sur le coup, Sarah avait ouvert la bouche et écarquillé les yeux en une mine aussi surprise qu'horrifié. Cette expression lui donnait des airs de poisson rouge asphyxié. Pour sa part, John s'était raidit, tétanisé par cette accusation tout à fait fausse. Ramenant son téléphone dans sa poche de manteau, Sherlock continuait de manière imperturbable ses explications.

- Je crois que notre fleuriste tient simplement à vous éloigner de John par les mots, en utilisant une mise en scène ridicule pour semer la zizanie. Si elle avait tenté quoi que se soit d'autre, elle l'aurait déjà fait et son bouquet aurait été sa signature.

Il en semblait presque déçu. Le fait que leur fleuriste ne faisait que leur envoyer des messages évaporait le sentiment de danger des premières semaines, même John le sentait. Mais au font de lui, il était persuadé qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Peut-être pas cette semaine, mais à la semaine suivante… Il entendit vaguement Lestrade, Sarah et Sherlock discuter sur les mesures de sécurité déployés pour la femme, puis conclure unanimement qu'elles n'étaient plus nécessaires. L'inspecteur allait en informer ses hommes quand de nouveau, la sonnerie de John se fit entendre, le figea dans son geste. Le médecin fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en avisant le numéro.

Il était rare que Mrs Hudson les appelle en pleine enquête...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre six**

Sherlock se retenait de rire durant tout le trajet jusqu'au 221B Baker Street. John le voyait à sa manière de sourire, au pétillement dans ses yeux bleus. La fleuriste venait de faire un bon coup. Elle avait rallumé sa flamme pour l'enquête et de ce fait, elle avait enfin acquit son respect. Il en jubilait.

- Dis, tu peux arrêter ça?

- Arrêter quoi? Elle est brillante, John, brillante! Elle a étudié notre caractère, nos réactions; elle sait exactement comment manipuler ses personnages, les faire aller précisément là où elle veut qu'ils soient. Même moi je me suis fait avoir! J'ai commis l'erreur de la sous-estimer et elle a tout fait pour que je le fasse. Envoyer des fleurs portant un message similaire de semaine en semaine, juste pour me ramollir dans l'ennui de la répétition… Brillant! Tout simplement brillant!

John préféra ne rien dire, le laissant seul dans son délire, mais ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer ses propos d'un regard sombre. Dans sa paume, il serrait son portable plus fort que nécessaire. L'appartement ravagé par les flammes hantait son esprit et il craignait à tout moment un second appelle de Mrs Hudson, avec des nouvelles plus terribles encore que la découverte d'un nouveau bouquet dans le vestibule.

Leur fleuriste savait qu'ils l'attendraient et avait utilisé Sarah pour les déloger de leur poste. Elle en avait même profité pour semer la bisbille dans leur couple, histoire de poursuivre son scénario amoureux à donner la chaire de poule. Nerveux, John s'humecta les lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil discret vers Sherlock. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient à les voir ainsi, tous les deux.

D'accord, il était probablement l'une des seules personnes à endurer le caractère du détective, en plus de partager son quotidien et ses aventures rocambolesques… Et oui, certes, il avait des doutes quant à l'orientation sexuelle de Sherlock. Mais de là à dire que lui, John Watson, était homosexuel! Et attiré par son colocataire de surcroit! Soupirant, John se massa le front, s'obligeant très fort à fermer les yeux et à penser à Sarah.

Elle n'avait pas digéré le coup du bouquet à trahison. Même après lui avoir assuré que tout ceci n'était que pur mensonges, même après que Sherlock eut souligné d'une voix exaspéré que la criminelle ne faisait que jouer avec leur tête… Il avait lu le doute dans ses yeux, il avait sentit son corps se tendre lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Maladroitement, il lui avait promis de revenir ce soir, après s'être assuré que tout irait bien pour Mrs Hudson. Elle l'avait regardé sans rien dire, blessée, puis avait hoché la tête avant de rentrer chez elle.

C'est en soupirant que John sortit du taxi, l'air maussade. Lestrade se stationna devant leur immeuble quelques instants après, envoyant ses hommes sécuriser les environs. Peut-être espérait-il mettre la main sur leur coupable, mais le médecin n'y croyait pas trop. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de son apparence physique et il l'imaginait mal se trahir par un comportement suspect. Peut-être même était-elle déjà loin de leur cartier. Après tout, le métro n'était qu'à quelques pas.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin Mrs Hudson à l'étage, celle-ci avait déjà organisé un semblant de ménage dans le salon. Au milieu de celui-ci, le bouquet trônait joliment en répandant son parfum. Les trois hommes le fusillèrent en concert du regard, mais les fleurs restèrent aussi belles qu'insensibles à leurs ondes négatives. Un peu plus et c'était comme si elles les narguaient. Le premier réflexe de Sherlock fut de pianoter sur son téléphone intelligent à la recherche de données, alors que John s'enquerrait de l'état de leur logeuse. Celle-ci répondit à ses inquiétudes avec un petit rire.

- Lorsque j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer juste après, j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vous deux. Alors je suis sortit avec une poêle à la main, vous pensez! Comme si elle allait se permettre de détruire de nouveau mes appartements!

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu entrer? La serrure a été changée, non?

- Oui… Oui, en effet…

John soupira devant l'expression troublée de leur logeuse. Ça se présentait mal, très mal. Visiblement, leur pyromane avait trouvé le moyen de voler à nouveau l'une de leurs clefs. Probablement allaient-ils retrouver celle-ci glissée sous le grille-pain, mais en tournant la tête vers le bouquet, il vit celle-ci accrochée après le ruban vert. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, quelque part entre l'horreur et la colère. Plus de doute maintenant, elle se riait d'eux. Sans remarquer cet élément, Lestrade continuait d'interroger Mrs Hudson, probablement dans l'espoir d'avoir assez d'indice pour coincer la fleuriste.

- Avez-vous eut le temps de la voir?

- J'ai à peine eut le temps d'atteindre le vestibule qu'elle était déjà loin. Vous savez, avec ma hanche…

Elle allait poursuivre quand Sherlock fit entendre une exclamation triomphante. John proposa aussitôt à leur logeuse d'aller se reposer en bas. Il savait à quel point le détective s'irritait lorsqu'elle se mettait à bavarder, particulièrement quand il exposait son génie. Une fois faite, le médecin put enfin reporter son attention sur Sherlock qui pointait les différentes sortes de fleurs, énonçant leurs noms.

- Capucines jaunes, jonquilles, pavot blanc et gardénia. Quant à leur signification, elles…

Et il s'arrêta soudain, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés par une soudaine réalisation. Son regard alla de l'inspecteur à son colocataire, puis il se redressa tout aussi soudainement. John pouvait quasiment voir les rouages de son cerveau travailler à toute vitesse derrière son air hébété.

- Sherlock… Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui… Oui, je… Lestrade, pouvez-vous… revenir plus tard? Je vous mettrai au courant.

Ce ton évasif, ce regard lointain, John les avaient déjà vus et cela ne pouvait que le rendre plus suspicieux. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait le coup, c'était pour partir confronter leur tueur en série distributeur de pilules. Déstabilisé par ce comportement inhabituel, l'inspecteur eut un long moment d'hésitation avant de les saluer maladroitement et de partir. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu la porte se fermer que Sherlock se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le divan, nouant ses mains sous son menton. Son expression était revenue à la normale, les traits durs et le regard concentré. Après un moment, voyant qu'il n'allait visiblement pas parler, John soupira d'agacement.

- Alors, il dit quoi ce bouquet?

Sherlock étira un sourire amusé, mais garda ses pupilles rivés au plafond.

- « Flamme d'amour, vous l'allumez dans mon cœur! Ardente sympathie, désir, je languis d'amour! Je vous aime en secret! Mon cœur sommeille! »

Au fur et à mesure de ses exclamations, John était passé de rose à rouge pivoine. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sherlock avait renvoyé Lestrade et jamais il n'en avait été aussi reconnaissant.

- Vraiment, elle a décidé d'y aller fort, cette fois. Et elle ne masque plus ses intentions… John, tu m'écoutes?

Sherlock s'était légèrement redressé pour foudroyer son collègue du regard. Celui-ci bégaya quelque chose d'inaudible avant de s'obliger à se concentrer. Néanmoins, une gêne profonde s'était emparée de son esprit, rendant ses pensées chaotiques. De son côté, toujours aussi insensible aux émotions humaines, Sherlock calait de nouveau sa tête contre l'accoudoir.

- Ses messages risquent d'être de plus en plus osés, si tu veux mon avis, alors mieux vaut éviter d'y mêler Scotland Yard à partir de maintenant. Je ne crois pas que tu ais envi d'alimenter les ragots, non?

John se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en se massant le front, une migraine sourde le menaçant. Il souhaitait vivement que tout cela arrête, là, maintenant. Tout de suite. Un silence de coton s'était installé autour d'eux, lourd et étrangement confortable à la fois. Avec un Sherlock aussi détendu à ses côtés, il était difficile de rester énerver bien longtemps. Il fallait juste attendre calmement la suite et espérer que son génie renverserait la situation ridicule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas et la voix paniquée de Lestrade criant leur nom. Avec une synchronisation digne des grands ballets, tous deux bondirent sur leurs pieds pour dévaler les marches, l'angoisse de John revenant au grand galop. Que ce passait-il cette fois? Ils avaient reçu leur bouquet, non? Tout cela n'était pas supposé être fini avant la prochaine semaine?

- C'est Sarah. On l'a attaqué.

John eut l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sur ses pieds. Blanc comme un linge, il tituba au point que Sherlock dut l'attraper par le bras, comme craignant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

- Elle… Elle est morte, John. Je… Je suis désolé…

Cette fois, John tomba définitivement à genoux et les images s'embrouillèrent autour de lui. Une douleur déchirante lui traversa la poitrine et la tête, alors qu'un cri inhumain raisonna à ses oreilles. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa que ce hurlement venait de lui et qu'il était là, accroupit au sol, pleurant jusqu'à l'épuisement, la respiration erratique au point de s'étouffer. Il sentit vaguement des mains sur ses épaules, des éclats de voix indistincts. Quelle importance, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir. Ça faisait trop mal. Trop mal…

Il dût s'endormir d'épuisement à force de pleurer, car il se réveilla sur le divan. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, ni qui l'y avait transporté. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, ses yeux lui démangeaient et il se sentait vaguement fiévreux et engourdit. Autour de lui, l'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Sherlock était absent. Il remarqua que Mrs Hudson lui avait laissé un plateau de biscuits et que le bouquet avait été enlevé. Il soupira, leva les yeux vers le plafond. Puis l'information revint à son cerveau, comme une bulle qui remonte à la surface. Sarah était morte. Par sa faute. Et il n'avait même pas pu la protéger. Les sanglots revinrent, fulgurants, douloureux, incontrôlables. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul et abandonné. La noirceur et le froid l'entouraient, plus étouffants que le silence où seuls s'entendaient ses pleurs. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils durèrent, mais ils l'emportèrent de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, mains nouées d'un air grave. Il lui suffit de plonger son regard dans le sien pour éclater encore en sanglots, comme si sa peine était impossible à tarir. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Sherlock se lever, le rejoindre. Puis, il sentit ses grands bras l'entourer et instinctivement, il se pressa contre son torse. Son ami frôlait le squelettique et ses mains étaient glacées, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa tempe. Il s'accrocha à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il voulait que la douleur cesse. Qu'elle cesse…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre sept**

Les jours suivant ne furent que des heures égrainées à regarder le plafond en silence, à se tourner et se retourner sur le divan, à s'endormir puis à se réveiller en sursaut. Ses cauchemars mêlaient indistinctement Sarah et la guerre, entraînant au réveil des tremblements incontrôlables et des douleurs musculaires. Sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir de martyr, il avait l'impression que son cœur s'enfonçait pour devenir un trou noir et une migraine lui vrillait les tympans. Il se sentait faible, desséché d'avoir trop pleuré. On l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, mais il ne savait pas par qui et il ne savait pas quand. Ses repères temporels s'étaient embrouillés et il s'en foutait; seule la lumière perçant à travers les fenêtres pouvait l'aider. Ça… et Sherlock.

Au début, l'homme avait été absent, probablement à la recherche d'indices pour coincer l'assassin. Puis, au bout de ce qui était peut-être le troisième jour, il était entré avec fracas dans l'appartement. John s'était réveillé avec le bruit, l'air perdu, le regardant jeter son manteau et son écharpe sur son fauteuil. La scène où son colocataire l'avait pris dans les bras lui semblait lointaine, confuse, comme un rêve au goût de réalité. Quand le détective se tourna vers lui, John comprit à son expression irrité qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé leur fleuriste. Étrangement, seule une grande lassitude s'installa en lui. Le mal était fait, de toute manière. Sarah était morte. Capturer son meurtrier ne la ramènerait pas.

À nouveau, la douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus violente au souvenir de sa petite amie, de son sourire, de ses cheveux, de son visage. Devant un Sherlock démuni, John se recroquevilla et commença à pleurer. Encore. Mais les cris et les sanglots n'étaient plus que des sifflements et des hoquets silencieux, maintenant. Le plus gros de la crise était passé, mais la souffrance persistait, aussi foudroyante qu'au premier jour. Une main froide et malhabile se posa sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter et il ouvra des yeux embués de larmes sur son colocataire. Après ces trois longs jours, Sherlock était là et jamais il ne fut autant reconnaissant de sa présence.

- John, est-ce que tu as mangé?

Non, il n'avait pas mangé. Pas la force de se lever, pas la force de se préparer quelque chose. Pas l'envi non plus, de toute manière. Comme devinant ses pensées, Sherlock fronça les sourcils, se releva, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait envi de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Ses lèvres étaient devenues lourdes comme du plomb, sa gorge sèche comme un désert. Comme les déserts d'Afghanistan.

Il n'avait pas envi de se battre avec Sherlock - surtout Sherlock - pour une question de nourriture. Aussi il lui fut reconnaissant de revenir avec, tout simplement, une tasse de thé. Il reconnu aussitôt l'odeur de son infusion préférée quand le détective se pencha à nouveau, lui tendant le breuvage. Entre temps, John avait cessé de pleurer, mais son corps tremblotait encore. Il voulu tendre la main vers la tasse, mais il réalisa qu'il était trop faible pour la soulever. Jamais la céramique ne lui avait semblé un matériau aussi lourd qu'en se moment. Son colocataire grogna en le réalisant, posa la tasse sur le sol (John regretta aussitôt leur table basse), puis attrapa le soufrant pour l'aider à se soulever.

Une fois plus ou moins en position assise contre l'accoudoir, il lui fut plus facile de saisir le verre et de le porter à ses lèvres. Néanmoins, Sherlock restait accroupit à ses côtés, surveillant ses moindres gestes, prêt à réagir à la première faiblesse pour éviter un accident. John réalisa que jamais il n'avait vu son colocataire aussi attentionné. En temps normal, il aurait était exaspéré par son comportement sentimental. Là, c'était une toute autre facette du détective qu'il découvrait et elle ne semblait pas déplacée, fausse, juste... naturelle. Comme si elle avait toujours été là, mais que les évènements n'avaient pas permis à ce qu'elle se dévoile. John réalisa qu'il souriait tendrement, soudain, et cette constatation lui ramena dans la gorge une boule compacte. Les larmes menaçant d'inonder ses joues et son thé, Sherlock lui enleva délicatement le breuvage des mains pour le reposer au sol.

John le vit ensuite hésiter quant à la marche à suivre, peu habitué à réconforter les gens. Son malaise était perceptible sur son visage, ses épaules tendues, ses yeux rapides semblant chercher un indice pour le mener dans la bonne direction. Si la dernière fois il avait agis sur le coup de l'urgence, le prenant spontanément dans ses bras, urgence il n'y avait plus. Juste un homme brisé, frêle, qui n'était plus que l'ombre du John qui l'accompagnait il y a trois jours dans ses aventures. La guérison allait être longue. Longue et tout aussi douloureuse.

Les jours suivant, chaque fois que John se réveillait, Sherlock était là. Il était dans le salon, assis au bureau, pianotant nerveusement sur son ordinateur. Ou encore à même le sol, lisant les journaux étendus devant lui, mains jointes sur son menton. Parfois, quand John se réveillait en pleine nuit, il pouvait le surprendre endormit dans son fauteuil, contorsionné dans une position invraisemblable, ses boucles en désordre. Alors il observait en silence ses traits détendus, ses lèvres fines entrouvertes, la lumière du réverbère sur sa peau pâle, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, serein. Il n'était pas tout seul. Sherlock était là.

Parfois, c'était le détective qui le réveillait. Il secouait gentiment son épaule pour le forcer à boire un thé ou une soupe claire. Il l'aidait à s'extirper du divan quand il voulait aller aux toilettes, mais il avait récupéré assez de forces pour marcher par lui-même. John revenait toujours au divan après; dans sa chambre, dans son lit, il serait seul. Dans le salon, il pouvait observer Sherlock, sentir son regard sur lui, l'entendre jouer du violon ou s'affairer dans la cuisine sur une expérience. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin de parler. Le silence confortable qui s'était installé valait plus que les mots.

Surtout, John se sentait reconnaissant à Sherlock de ne pas lui parler de la scène de crime. De ne pas lui parler de Sarah, ni de son corps à la morgue, ni de la manière qu'elle avait été tué. Il ne voulait pas affronter ces détails, pas maintenant. Il lui fut aussi reconnaissant de chasser le moindre visiteur qui se pointait à la porte, qu'il fut s'agit de Mrs Hudson ou de Lestrade. Il n'avait pas envi de parler – il n'avait pas envi d'_entendre_ quelqu'un parler. Un silence bercé par les bruits ambiants était le meilleur remède pour cicatriser.

Au sixième jour, John se leva de lui-même du divan et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il passa un long moment à observer les passants déambuler dans les rues et il réalisa que la vie continuait sans lui. Il était temps qu'il les rejoigne, tranquillement, à son rythme. Il était temps de fermer la parenthèse et de tourner la page, aussi douloureux cela pouvait-il être. En l'apercevant à la fenêtre, Sherlock sortit de la cuisine, une inquiétude marquée sur le visage. John lui sourit en retour, encore ébranlé, mais enveloppé de la douce confiance de celui qui sort d'une longue convalescence.

- Je dois aller prendre une douche. Tu veux aller chez Angelo, après? Je meurs de faim.

Sa voix était rauque de n'avoir pas parlé depuis longtemps, mais il s'en fichait : le visage de Sherlock s'était allumé d'un grandiose sourire. John se demanda pourquoi il ne souriait pas aussi souvent de cette manière-là. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres en silence, entourés de cette petite bulle confortable qui s'était créé avec les jours. John ne se sentait pas en superbe forme, le fantôme de Sarah continuait de le hanter et les regrets lui chatouillaient l'estomac. Mais au moins, il se sentait un peu mieux.

Ils prirent la table côté fenêtre, comme toujours, mais cette fois John pris la place donnant sur l'extérieur. Il se serait sentit étouffé à regarder l'intérieur étroit du restaurant et Sherlock ne semblait pas se préoccuper de tourner dos aux passants. L'estomac encore à l'envers, en particulier avec son jeun des derniers jours, le médecin ne prit qu'un repas léger et un verre d'eau. Cette fois, son ami eut la politesse de l'accompagner avec un repas plus ou moins semblable. John ne lui aurait pas pardonné de rester sans manger, surtout après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Ce n'est qu'une fois la commande faite qu'il s'adressa enfin à son ami.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai manqué les funérailles?

Pendant une microseconde, Sherlock eut l'air embarrassé. Puis il dut décider intérieurement que John était redevenu assez solide pour qu'il se remettre à agir comme d'habitude : ce qui veut dire, sans gants blancs et sans détours.

- Non, ils la gardent encore à la morgue pour l'autopsie. Mais il n'y a plus grand-chose à en tirer, alors je crois que ce sera dans quatre ou cinq jours.

- Ha…

Ne pas penser à Sarah. Ne pas penser à Sarah, livide, couchée sur une table de la morgue. Ne pas penser au suaire qui recouvre son corps. Juste, ne pas y penser. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Sherlock le regardait toujours, le visage neutre, mais John se doutait qu'il n'allait pas afficher son inquiétude en publique. Il en était un peu déçu, mais il s'y attendait; il le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour ne plus en être blessé. Ils passèrent le reste du repas en silence, mais leur bulle n'était plus aussi chaude et sereine qu'avant. John se sentait fatigué, soudain. Il voulait rentrer à Baker Street.

Comme l'avait prédit Sherlock, les funérailles eurent lieu cinq jours plus tard. Cela laissa du temps à John de revenir à une vie plus ou moins normale : le travail à l'hôpital, les courses, les repas consistants, le ménage, les soirées télévision avec Mrs Hudson… Le babillage de leur logeuse sur tout et sur rien, et en particulier sur rien, lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'au moment fatidique où il allait affronter en face la mort de Sarah. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant.

C'était souvent ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter, d'ailleurs : y penser plus tard, quand le moment serait venu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fuite, juste le fait de prendre son temps, d'assimiler cette vérité petit peu par petit peu. De ce fait, il était incapable de parler avec ses collègues de l'hôpital. La perte de leur supérieure était encore fraîche et lorsque John voyait que l'un d'eux voulait lui donner ses condoléances, il l'évitait tout simplement. Et puis, John n'arrivait plus à dormir dans sa chambre sans être étouffé par l'angoisse. Il avait fini par s'installer dans le salon et Sherlock ne fit aucun commentaire déplaisant. En fait, il semblait presque détendu de savoir l'homme à ses côtés et le médecin se demandait parfois, avant de s'endormir, s'il s'inquiétait encore pour lui.

Tous deux avaient remarqué qu'une semaine s'était écoulé sans que n'apparaisse un nouveau bouquet, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait fait la remarque. Peu importe ce que manigançait leur fleuriste pour l'instant, peu importe si elle ressentait du remord ou pas : qu'elle aille se faire foutre. John était trop las pour s'en occuper et Sherlock semblait vraisemblablement dans une impasse où il ne pouvait qu'attendre la suite des évènements. Encore. Au moins cessait-il d'en être irrité, ce qui épargnait les nerfs déjà assez fragilisés de son colocataire.

Et puis ce furent les funérailles et John fut étonné de voir Sherlock prêt à l'accompagner. Que Mrs Hudson l'attende en bas pour en faire de même? Pourquoi pas, les deux femmes s'étaient toujours bien entendues. Mais son colocataire, qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié et qui détestait les effusions émotionnelles? Il devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui, même s'il affichait son éternelle attitude détachée, voir ennuyée alors qu'il enfilait son manteau. Pour ce geste, encore une fois, John lui en fut profondément reconnaissant. Bien qu'au font de lui, il espérait sincèrement que le détective ne se conduise pas en connard sans cœur devant les convives.

John ne fut pas surpris, en arrivant au salon funéraire, de voir que tous les bouquets de fleurs avaient été enlevés. S'en aurait été sacrilège, compte tenu des évènements. Il le fut d'avantage en voyant Lestrade les accueillir à la porte. Il n'avait pas vu l'inspecteur depuis… depuis le meurtre. L'homme lui posa une main maladroite, mais sincère, sur l'épaule avant de lui dire tout bas ses condoléances. Les premières qu'il entendait depuis la mort de Sarah. S'obligeant à respirer profondément, John hocha la tête pour le remercier et le policier relâcha son épaule. Il ne savait pas exactement quand lui et l'inspecteur étaient devenus aussi proches, mais il se promit de l'emmener boire un verre plus souvent.

Mrs Sawyer était inconsolable et c'est ainsi que John devina qu'elle était la mère de Sarah. S'il n'y avait pas eut tout ça - s'il n'y avait pas eut cette folle - il aurait put la rencontrer. Ils se seraient serrés la main, un peu gênés, mais se jurant de bien s'entendre en tant que gendre et belle-maman… Mais cela n'était plus possible, désormais. Incapable de rester debout, elle sanglotait tout bas sur une chaise, s'épongeant les yeux de son mouchoir tâché de mascara. Et lui, il la regardait de loin, le cœur douloureusement lourd. Pouvait-il seulement l'approcher et lui dire qu'il était l'amant de sa fille décédée? Pouvait-il seulement lui avouer que tout cela était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas sût la protéger comme il se devait? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Cela n'aurait brisé que d'avantage son pauvre cœur de septuagénaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

- Mrs Sawyer?

La femme hocha la tête si pitoyablement qu'il sentit le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de quoi il prit ses mains fripées entre les siennes, encrant son regard dans le sien. Leurs yeux furent un instant comme deux miroirs tant ils exprimaient la même douleur, le même remord.

- Je… Je suis… Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Sa gorge s'était à nouveau serrée étroitement, l'empêchant de respirer. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Le reste aurait été superflu, le silence parlait pour lui.

- Vous êtes John, n'est-ce pas?

Son ton n'avait rien d'accusateur. Un doux sourire avait même étiré ses lèvres tremblotantes. Incapable de démentir, il hocha la tête. Il ne méritait le pardon d'une telle femme, lui qui était incapable de se pardonne à lui-même.

- Elle… Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

Puis, elle sombra de nouveau en sanglot et tout ce que put faire John fut de caresser ses mains de ses pouces, refoulant ses propres larmes. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, mal à l'aise, mais incapable de l'abandonner ainsi. Puis, après quelques reniflements mouillés, elle dut s'éponger de nouveau les joues et John lâcha prise. Elle eut un sourire sincère à travers sa tristesse lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Aller lui parler, John. Elle a besoin de vous entendre lui dire au revoir.

Il fut incapable de répondre à ces paroles, aussi incertaines que lumineuses de sagesse. Encore une fois, il hocha brièvement la tête, ne pouvant faire plus. Puis, chancelant, comme étourdis d'autant d'émotions, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le cercueil où était exposée Sarah. Sa… sa belle et douce Sarah. Il pouvait voir Lestrade et Mrs Hudson parler dans un coin avec d'autres collègues de l'hôpital. Il y avait aussi d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement de la famille. Des gens qu'il aurait dût connaître s'il n'y avait pas eut… S'il n'y avait pas… Merde.

C'était trop injuste.

Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Instinctivement, il chercha des yeux Sherlock et le trouva à l'entrée du salon funéraire, appuyé dans l'encadrement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place et ne voulait pas perturber ce sanctuaire de recueillement par sa présence. John se sentit faiblir en réalisant que ses yeux - ses putains d'yeux perçants couleur de glace – étaient rivés sur lui. Il ne l'avait probablement pas quitté du regard depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Quoi qu'il se passe, il allait accourir. Parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui. C'était la promesse silencieuse que lui criait son regard, avec une intensité insoutenable qui lui pulvérisa le cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez son ami et cela lui fit l'effet de… de… De recevoir une balle dans l'épaule gauche et de se dire qu'il allait mourir, là. Voilà, c'était exactement ça : un regard capable de le traverser de part en part, de le faire tomber à la renverse; un regard aussi effrayant qu'hypnotisant, le paralysant jusque dans son âme. John se retourna brusquement, incapable de soutenir cette pression, mais il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de ses yeux sur sa nuque. Il se sentit brusquement fiévreux et faible, mais mis cela sur le coup du stress.

Il avait besoin de voir Sarah.

Elle était là. Dans son cercueil. Qu'elle soit vêtue d'un col roulé plutôt que de sa robe favorite lui sembla insolite, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ses longs cheveux châtains formaient une auréole autour de son visage et elle avait les paupières délicatement closes, comme lorsqu'il la surprenait endormie. Il aurait aimé voir une dernière fois ses yeux. Des yeux pairs, qui changeaient avec ses émotions et la lumière. Il aurait aimé voir ses yeux pour ne pas voir ceux de - non, ne pas penser à ça. Il aurait aimé lui prendre la main. Cette toute petite main, douce et fine, si différente des siennes devenues rêches par la guerre. Il voulait lui prendre la main. Là. Maintenant. Et embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres.

Il ne réalisa pas quand exactement sa vue se mis à se brouiller. Ni quand un sifflement pitoyable sortit de ses lèvres, le forçant à plaquer une paume contre sa bouche. Ni quand il se pencha en avant, ses épaules parcourues de soubresauts alors qu'il pleurait, à nouveau. Parce que désormais, il ne pouvait plus que pleurer. Comme la dernière fois, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules et il réalisa confusément qu'on le sortait du salon funéraire. La lumière vive du soleil et la brise fraîche de l'extérieur lui fit l'effet d'une claque au visage. Elles le forcèrent à reprendre ses esprits, à se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer, reprendre son calme, reprendre le contrôle...

Les images ressortaient déjà un peu moins flou et il vit devant lui le visage de Sherlock. Dans son regard dansaient la colère et l'inquiétude. John le détesta soudain pour ça. Il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux, ses putains d'yeux qui lui serraient le cœur. D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de sa poigne sur ses épaules. Holmes le laissa faire sans broncher. John le détesta encore plus. Il le détesta, lui et son manque d'émotion, lui et son horrible visage neutre. Il voulait le Sherlock de Baker Street, celui qui lui faisait du thé et lui jouait du violon pour le consoler, celui qui avait un regard doux malgré son inquiétude.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Les mains sur les genoux, le corps penché en avant, John reprenait son souffle et tentait de retrouver son calme, même si la présence de son colocataire ne l'aidait plus du tout. Le stationnement était vide de vie, mais bondé de voitures. Cela n'était pas étonnant. Sarah avait toujours été appréciée. Sarah avait toujours sut se faire apprécier, même avec ses taquineries maladroites, même avec ses tendances à pardonner trop facilement, même avec ce… ce… Merde.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à vivre quelque chose ensemble. Merde. C'était trop injuste. Trop injuste. Et dans tout ça, il avait été incapable de… de lui dire au revoir. Là, il le savait bien, il allait être incapable de se rapprocher du cercueil tant qu'il resterait ouvert pour dévoiler son visage. Parce qu'il suffisait qu'il pose son regard sur elle pour vouloir revoir son sourire. Et qu'ensuite, avec la douleur d'un éclair, se rappeler qu'elle n'allait plus jamais sourire.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre huit**

Les funérailles se passèrent mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Le couvercle de bois verni du cercueil s'était refermé sur le visage de Sarah, emportant avec elle ses remords et ses souvenirs. Mrs Sawyer pleurait encore et ses gémissements déchiraient le cœur, mais… Mais c'était plus tolérable, juste une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, pas de cette souffrance insupportable qui l'avait envahit comme un raz-de-marée. Il ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du curé, aux discours des proches, ni aux chants du chœur : il était déjà loin, très loin. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être bourré d'ouate, étouffant les sons et lui donnant une migraine légère. Mrs Hudson lui tenu la main durant toutes les obsèques, assise à ses côtés. De l'autre, Sherlock restait droit et regardait un point fixe quelque part au font de l'église. Il n'était pas attentif, John le savait, mais au moins avait-il la décence d'afficher une expression neutre plutôt qu'ennuyé.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre et John songea que le temps était trop radieux pour une journée aussi triste. Il soupira, ferma les yeux. Il était temps de lui dire adieu, maintenant. Il le murmura à mi-voix, du bout des lèvres, et pourtant ce fut comme si un énorme poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas ramener Sarah, mais il pouvait encore retrouver celle qui lui avait fait ça. Et la faire payer.

Le retour en taxi se fit dans un silence que même Mrs Hudson n'osa briser. Une fois devant la porte du 221B Baker Street, John hésita à passer le portique. En le faisant, il avait l'impression qu'il allait définitivement tourner la page et c'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. En l'entendant soudain s'arrêter, Sherlock se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens en attendant qu'il le rejoigne... ou qu'il lui explique la raison de son comportement. Mais un Holmes ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Pour toute réponse à sa question muette, John dévia son regard vers le sol et se mit à trembler. Juste un peu, rien de très alarmant comme au tout début. Mais à trembler, tout de même.

- Je… J'ai besoin de… J'ai besoin de faire le point, Sherlock.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Il ne devait probablement pas comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Et au font, John lui-même ne le savait pas. Puis, une certitude se propagea dans son esprit, venant réchauffer son corps jusqu'aux extrémités glacées de son âme. Une certitude qu'il avait fuit jusqu'à maintenant, mais qu'il était désormais prêt à recevoir. Cela allait lui faire mal, c'était même probablement trop tôt, mais…

- Je dois savoir… ce qui s'est passé. Chez elle.

Sherlock soupira d'agacement, puis regarda à droite et à gauche, comme cherchant un moyen de le dissuader. Rendu plus solide par sa détermination, John leva vers lui un regard de soldat. Le détective finit par refermer la porte, revenant sur le trottoir en faisant signe au taxi de les attendre. Il ouvrit la portière et se retourna à nouveau vers John, le mettant au défi du regard d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. L'ancien militaire entra dans l'habitacle sans hésitation. Ce n'était plus le temps de reculer. Ce n'était plus le temps de fuir.

La maison de Sarah était toujours encerclée des banderoles de la police, sécurisant le périmètre de la scène de crime. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun policier sur les lieux depuis ce que John devinait être un bon moment. Sans aucun remord, Sherlock souleva l'une des bannières pour les faire passer. Comme si de simples avertissements pouvaient les arrêter, de toute façon… Le jardin était désormais envahit de mauvais herbes et John en ressentit une satisfaction étrange. Décidément, il ne serait plus jamais capable d'éprouver un sentiment positif pour des fleurs, qu'elles soient en terre ou en pot. Une odeur écœurante flottait près du portique, mais il ne comprit pas d'où elle venait. La porte d'entrée était déverrouillée; ils entrèrent sans problèmes.

Rien n'avait changé; pas de signe de lutte, pas d'objet déplacé, pas d'infraction… Cette constatation rendit John nauséeux. L'assassin était parvenu à mettre Sarah en confiance dès le début, s'arrangeant pour entrer et la mettre à sa merci sans le moindre problème. Comment? Comment? Mais déjà, Sherlock traversait le salon sans s'arrêter, indifférent au malaise de son collègue. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte grande ouverte des toilettes. Là, le tableau était entièrement différent, la plupart des affaires de Sarah éparpillées au sol : brosse à dent, produits de maquillage… Et c'est à ce moment-là que John la vit, cette flaque brunâtre si caractéristique sur le carrelage. Du sang séché. Le sang de Sarah. Et en trop grande quantité.

Pris de vertige, John dut se retenir après le mur pour ne pas vaciller, en vain. Ses jambes le menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment et son teint était devenu livide. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'y assis, sans mot et incapable de fixer autre chose que la mare coagulé devant lui.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui s'est… passé?

Sherlock soupira, passa une main devant son visage pour chercher les mots qui blesseraient le moins son ami. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

- C'était un homme, probablement le même qui s'est fait passé pour toi à l'achat du bouquet. Grand, robuste, facilement capable de maîtriser une femme au corps à corps… même en s'agissant de Sarah. Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle est capable de faire face à un opposant, non? Lorsque l'on a été agressé pendant la représentation de cirque? Peu importe. Comme tu as pus le remarquer, il n'y a aucun signe de lutte dans le reste de la maison, ce qui démontre que notre assassin est assez malin : la seule place où il ne risquait pas d'être surpris par la fenêtre est la salle de bain. Il a donc trouvé un stratagème pour s'y retrouver avec elle avant de l'immobiliser, d'où les objets qui sont tombés des étagères durant leur lutte.

- Et une fois rendu là, il a… il a tiré…

- Non, John. Il n'a pas tiré.

Ne comprenant pas où Sherlock voulait en venir, John leva vers lui un regard de profonde incompréhension. Le sang était là, comment pouvait-il…

- Il l'a égorgé, John. Avec un couteau. Puis il l'a éventré et est repartit avec ses viscères.

Si John était déjà blafard, il vira au blanc et détourna aussitôt le regard de la salle de bain, s'obligeant à respirer profondément pour ne pas vomir sur le plancher. Il comprenait maintenant l'odeur étrange sur le pas de la porte : visiblement, des policiers n'avaient pas supporté la vue du cadavre. Toujours aussi imperturbable, Sherlock lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits, refermant la porte sur la scène de crime pour lui épargner plus longtemps de douloureuses images.

- Pou… Pourquoi…

- John… Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui se passe?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme leva vers lui un visage aussi piteux que perdu. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, probablement agacé qu'il ne remarque pas là une glorieuse évidence.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, John! Comment a-t-elle fait pour brûler l'appartement? Comment a-t-elle fait pour tromper notre vigilance?

- En… En profitant de ton absence…

- … pour le Canada, John. À la recherche du nouveau Jack l'Éventreur.

La pièce du puzzle s'incéra à sa place avec une perfection horrifiante. Plus les choses semblaient se clarifier et plus l'ancien militaire sentait l'adrénaline battre à ses tempes sous l'effet de la peur. Il en sentait même ses poils s'hérisser.

- Ils sont complices depuis le début, John. Et quand elle n'a plus eut besoin de lui à Toronto, elle l'a fait venir à Londres.

Le retour en taxi se fit dans un silence de mort. Encore sous le choc, Watson grimaçait à chaque tressautement de la voiture, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son teint était toujours aussi blême et ses yeux tiraient vers le rouge, mais il n'allait pas pleurer. Il l'avait déjà assez fait durant les obsèques. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, il se laissa tout simplement tomber sur le divan, fixant le plafond durant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que Sherlock l'oblige à avaler quelque chose. Puis, celui-ci s'installa dans son fauteuil, croisant bien évidement les mains sur son menton.

- Nous avons trouvé une image de l'assassin sur la vidéo surveillance du magasin. Évidement, il s'est organisé pour ne jamais faire face à la caméra, mais il a oublié de rester prudent dans les rues… Mycroft m'a envoyé quelques clichés, la police est à sa recherche.

Un peu surpris, John releva vers lui un regard intrigué. Sherlock lui fit un signe irrité de la main pour balayer ses questions muettes. Avouer qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à son frère relevait de l'exploit et montrait d'ailleurs à quel point il voulait que tout cela finisse. Et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Sarah. John n'avait cessé d'avoir des cauchemars depuis, plus violents encore que les précédents. Le corps mutilé de sa petite-amie hantait chacun de ses songes, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, le réveillant dans une panique insurmontable.

Alors ses cris réveillaient Sherlock assoupis dans son fauteuil et son ami allumait la lumière avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Puis il le prenait dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles indistinctes contre le haut de son crâne, le berçant contre lui tel un parent attentif. Cela pouvait durer longtemps; même une fois qu'il s'était calmé, le détective le gardait tout contre lui jusqu'aux lueurs du jour. Parce qu'évidement, après ça, John était incapable de se rendormir. Les images étaient trop affreuses, comme sortis directement d'un film d'horreur. Sauf que dans tout ça, il y avait une part de vérité et c'était ça le plus effroyable.

Jamais Sherlock et lui n'évoquaient ces nuits presque blanches. Mais contrairement à la première fois où son ami l'avait pris dans ses bras, John savait que ce n'était plus le fruit de son imagination. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce corps osseux contre sa joue, des muscles secs qu'il devinait à travers son pyjama, de cette odeur particulière devenue si apaisante. Il avait conscience de ce cœur lent qui pulsait contre sa tempe, calmant les siennes. Et puis ces mains trop grandes, trop fines, trop délicates, posée nonchalamment sur son dos. Et ce menton pointu qui s'enfonçait involontairement dans sa tête, frissonnant en accord avec sa voix, cette voix si profonde qu'il était difficile d'en saisir les mots.

Non, jamais ils ne parlaient de ces nuits-là et malgré tout, elles plongeaient John dans un malaise sans nom. Il ne voulait pas accorder à cette folle la victoire de les avoir rapproché. Hors de question.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin des nouvelles de leur fleuriste, ce ne fut pas sous la forme d'un nouveau bouquet empestant leur salon. Ce fut plutôt Lestrade qui débarqua avec sa hâte habituelle des grandes enquêtes, annonçant sans attendre ce qui l'amenait : ils avaient retrouvé Jack. Avec sa mine sombre, cependant, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils devinent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Votre fleuriste l'a visité avant nous.

Puis, avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- J'espère que vous avez l'estomac solide, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Il avait regardé John pour sa dernière tirade et celui-ci frissonna de dégoût dès que l'inspecteur lui tourna dos. Certes, il avait été à la guerre. De pauvres gars victimes de mines personnelles, il en avait vu et il en avait soigné. Reste que ce n'était jamais facile à voir et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à affronter à nouveau quelque chose de la sorte. Juste l'idée que Sarah ait subit un sort aussi horrible…

Une main se posant sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Sherlock était à ses côtés, voir même un peu trop proche, mais le détective avait toujours eut une conception étrange de l'espace vital. Et il avait le même regard que durant l'enterrement de Sarah, ce regard si transperçant que John avait envi de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'ainsi, son ami arrêterait de le regarder aussi intensément au point de le mettre dans… dans cet état. Du genre, le ventre qui se noue sans raison et la gorge qui s'assèche. Merde, c'était quoi, ça? Ouais, Sherlock pouvait être intimidant parfois, mais là…

Se dégageant de sa prise un peu plus brusquement que voulu, John tendit la main pour prendre son manteau et l'enfiler, tournant dos le plus possible à son colocataire. Bientôt, il ne sentit plus sa nuque picoter, signe que le détective avait enfin détourné les yeux. Cette sensation lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose d'avant les funérailles, quelque chose remontant avant la mort de Sarah… Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça l'enrageait.

L'adresse que leur laissa Lestrade les conduisit dans un quartier résidentiel plus ou moins miteux, essentiellement constitué de blocs appartements. Évidement, la police y était déjà, tous phares allumés, et cela ne fit que rappeler d'innombrables mauvais souvenirs à John. L'inspecteur les attendait à l'entrée, comme à son habitude, pour leur faire part des dernières informations sous l'œil austère de Donovan. Malgré l'air pincé de cette dernière à la vue du détective, elle avait un teint maladif. John devina qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'elle avait découvert à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Dans un coin, un officier tentait vraisemblablement de calmer un civile sous le choc et Lestrade désigna ce dernier du pouce.

- C'est le propriétaire qui a découvert le corps. L'homme, Benjamin Jackson, était supposé payer son loyer depuis une semaine. Il a été frappé à sa porte et comme personne ne répondait, mais qu'il y avait une odeur suspecte, il a ouvert avec son passe-partout… Et il est tombé sur ce que vous n'allez par tarder à voir…

Mais déjà, le détective consultant ne l'écoutait plus, les abandonnant pour questionner à sa manière ledit propriétaire et seul témoin. Dans un soupire, l'inspecteur se tourna vers Watson et il sembla soudain légèrement... inquiet ou embêté, quelque chose entre les deux.

- John, vous êtes _sûr_ que vous voulez voir ça?

Le médecin lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension total avant de passer à l'agacement. D'accord, les derniers évènements l'avaient profondément ébranlés, mais merde! Il était capable d'en prendre, quand même! L'inspecteur dut lire ses pensées sur son visage – après tout, John était passablement plus expressif que son collègue – car il s'empressa de rectifier ses paroles.

- Ne le prenez pas mal! C'est juste que… Sherlock, c'est son truc; le gore, le sanglant…

D'un même mouvement, tous deux se tournèrent vers le détective qui invectivait copieusement le témoin pour avoir aussi peu d'informations. Le pauvre homme le regardait comme s'il s'agissait du tueur en personne et John fut saisit d'un puissant découragement. Parfois, son colocataire pouvait être si… épuisant. Les membres sanguinolents traînant sur la table de la cuisine, pour une énième expérience peu ragoûtante, lui revinrent en tête. Il comprenait mieux ce que Lestrade voulait dire par là, soudain. Mais bon, ce n'était probablement pas aussi pire que trouver une tête dans son frigidaire. Ou bien, le cadavre éventré de… Non, non, ce n'était _surtout_ pas le moment d'y penser.

Au moins, Sherlock n'était pas le psychopathe décrit par Donovan. C'était déjà ça.

L'air plus irrité que jamais, le détective finit par les rejoindre. Il ne servait à rien de s'acharner sur un homme traumatisé, il avait fini par le comprendre. En réalisant que tous deux le regardaient, il eut un froncement de sourcil. Évidement, il dut deviner qu'ils parlaient de lui quelques instants plus tôt. Mal à l'aise, comme toute personne prise sur le fait, John toussa avant de revenir à Lestrade, tentant de faire comme si de rien était.

- On y va?

Sa voix légère sonna faux; il était loin d'avoir les talents d'acteur de son ami. Heureusement, personne ne le souligna et Lestrade les conduisit sans plus de façon vers l'appartement. Après quelques marches et un couloir recouvert d'un tapis à l'indéfinissable couleur, l'activité policière s'intensifia. Ils étaient arrivés à destination, apparemment, et l'odeur âcre qui flottait dans l'air était bien celle de la putréfaction. Le corps devait être là depuis quelques jours, le temps qu'il se décompose. Indisposé par ce répugnant parfum, John porta sa manche à son visage, s'en couvrant la bouche et le nez. Du coup, il envia soudain la police scientifique. Ils avaient des masques, eux.

- Vous avez deux minutes. Et… si jamais vous vous sentez indisposés, les toilettes sont à droite.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Lestrade les laissa entrer, restant en retrait sur le pas de la porte alors que son équipe leur laissait champ libre. Lorsque le regard de John se posa sur le cadavre, étalé bien en vu sur le sol du vestibule, son estomac fit un bond dans son ventre. Il se sentit immédiatement fiévreux et il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Le cadavre de l'homme avait été séparé en huit morceaux pourrissants, au côté d'une glacière ouverte à l'intérieure tâchée de sang coagulé. Ce spectacle, à l'arrangement méticuleux des plus morbides, démontrait dans toute sa splendeur le côté calculé de leur criminelle. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et c'était ça, le plus effrayant.

Pas le moins du monde indisposé par cette vision d'horreur, Sherlock se saisit de sa petite loupe et se mit au travail. À nouveau, John remarqua qu'il ne jubilait pas, comme lorsqu'il le faisait d'habitude face à une nouvelle intrigue. Son visage était d'une saisissante neutralité et ce n'était pas à cause de la concentration. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et n'ayant aucune envie de s'approcher du cadavre, John commença à fureté dans le reste du logement. La pauvreté émanait des lieux. Le salon n'était qu'un immense espace désert où s'empilaient quelques boîtes de carton vides. Dans la cuisine, la peinture des armoires s'écaillait et les électroménagers jaunissaient. Tout au font, une unique chaise bancale et une petite table délimitaient la salle à manger.

C'est pourquoi John se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise en avisant l'énorme congélateur qui bourdonnait à côté de ladite table. Le mastodonte détonait dans ce décor et il ne devinait que trop bien ce qui se cachait dans ses entrailles glacées. Sherlock lui avait dit que le meurtrier prélevait les viscères de ses victimes. Pour confirmer ses craintes, des couteaux ensanglantés étaient soigneusement alignés sur le comptoir adjacent. Ils étaient bien chez leur Jack l'Éventreur moderne et visiblement, celui-ci avait plus ou moins goûté à sa médecine…


End file.
